Tenshi no Ryoma
by yaoigirl11
Summary: Ryoma lived in a cave in the middle of an abandoned velley, he didn't think he would ever leave either, he didn't want to be found by THEM. Then some strange people got stuck in the middle of an unnatural storm, and changed Ryoma's life forever. TezuXRyo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Unexpected visitors

'_plink' 'plink' Ryoma opened his eyes, only to see, once again that nothing had changed. he was still there, he was still in pain, and he still had no hopes of living. Ryoma didn't move, movement only caused more and more pain. Ryoma only ever moved his eye's. looking around, he was still surrounded by the same people, his father, Echizen Nanjirou, his fathers partner, Hanamura Aoi, and a number of their workers. Ryoma was still in the thick green liquid and he still had the I.V. stuck in his arm's. Hanamura still looked at Ryoma with a possessive glint in her eye's, and his father, looked desperate and cold. His father didn't care at all about Ryoma. His Father only cared about finding his mother, and he was willing to go through any lengths. Even lengths that there is a VERY small chance of working and even loosing his youngest son's life just to attempt it._

Waking up, Ryoma was confused, why would he have a dream about the past? Ryoma wanted to forget his past completely. Ryoma then realized what made him have that dream. It was the rain. It sounded very similar to the I.V. drips. Ryoma shook his head, as though to shake the very memory from his mind.

Ryoma forced his body to wake up, to take in his surroundings, the rain was already getting harder. There wasn't supposed to be rain in this season. There hardly ever is, so Ryoma knew that this rain was not natural... Getting off of his small cushion he called his bed in the corner of the room, he pulled his waist length raven black hair back and tied it with a small piece of string, his bangs hanging over his eyes making his eye sight slightly blurred. Ryoma walked across the cold rock to the entrance of his home. It couldn't be called much of a home though. It was just a little cave in the side of the mountain next to a waterfall. It was very dangerous there so there were no visitors, and there were legends of inhuman creatures inhabiting this side of the mountain. There were supposed 'big winged creatures' that would often drink the water of the pond below, so that made almost positive that no one would come near here.

Walking into a little circular room, Ryoma walked around and started moving things to higher ground in the cave. It was just a precaution because Ryoma didn't know when, or if it would flood, but there was always a chance. When he moved everything he could, Ryoma got some rope off the wall and started tying down the things he couldn't move by himself, like the solar powered refrigerator, and heavy couch, and solar powered stove n' oven. When he was finished, Ryoma got some buckets and walked toward the opening of the cave when he heard a strangled cry of help.

Setting the buckets down, Ryoma ran towards the sound to see eight people being trapped by two large 'mini' waterfalls that had veered off the path that they originally flowed. Running back in his home, Ryoma grabbed the strongest rope he had and ran back to them. "HEY! Hey you, Can you help us?" one of them asked with his spiky hair starting to get wet and plastering to his face. Ryoma nodded and going as close as he dared to the roaring fall, Ryoma tosses one of the ends of the rope to one of them and they handed it to a tall, well built brown headed man.

Ryoma then turned around and tied the other end to a fairly steady rock and held on to it as they came across one by one. The first was a fairly tall one with brunet hair and brown eye's with wire frame glasses. his hair was already stuck to his face, but even then, you could tell he had a handsome face. When he was fully across, the brunet turned and started helping his companions across. The second one to cross was a another man, who looked of the same age as the first one. This one was considerably shorter than the other though, but his expressions were slightly creepy. For as long as he came across, not once did he open his eye's.

The third one who came across, was a boy with red hair and he came across the rope the fastest. He even looked like he was having fun, coming across. When he was finally over, another crossed. This one had one of the oddest hair cuts Ryoma had ever seen. His hair was very short all around his head, but at two spots that they overshadowed his forehead, almost framing his eye's.

The fifth one was tall but he kept bending his back, and going 'ffssshhhuuuuu~' with an odd expression on his face. The water was coming down harder now, and even the green bandana on the fifth ones head was starting to slip. Grabbing his bandana, he quickly came across, and waited for the other three to come.

The sixth one was much taller than the bandana guy and he had short spiked hair. He was the one that had yelled to him for help. He was a loud one by the looks of it. He kept making remarks about not loosing to the 'mamushi.' when he was finally over he decided to gloat to the bandana guy. Ryoma couldn't hear what was said but all of a sudden, they were yelling at each other. "WHAT DID YA SAY, MAMUSHI?" and the bandana guy said "YOU HEARD ME ASSHOLE!"

While those two were fighting, one of the two people still on the other side of the rope came across. This one was easily the tallest one in the group. He had thick glasses that you couldn't even see his eye's. His black hair was plastered to his face making Ryoma unable to really get a good trademark on the man. He was easily the fastest even though he was loaded down with many bags.

The last man, who had been holding the rope started making his way to the other side. He was slower than the one before but he had a sword of some sort and he was very loud yelling 'BURNING.' when he was finally over they finally registered that Ryoma had saved them. Turning around they looked at Ryoma, who was tying the rope together. Ryoma quickly noticed that he was being watched and looked up.

They were all staring at him do so, Ryoma quickly stood and motioned for them to follow. They did. Walking back to his cave he practically ran. He didn't want to be out in this storm much longer. The storms out here could get treacherous. When they finally got to the cave entrance, Ryoma headed in first, and waited for the others to follow. When they did Ryoma lead them to the part of the cave he lived in.

When they got there all eight of his visitors were looking around and then back at him, with his beautiful long raven hair and ratted clothes (Ryoma didn't like to wear his good clothes since most of his clothes are messed up) that didn't match. Ryoma knew what they were thinking, it was obvious in more ways than one, Ryoma ignored it and motioned to his table. There weren't enough chairs but there was enough places to sit relatively near there. When they started putting their bags down on the floor and sitting down Ryoma turned and went into another room where he kept his clothes, blankets and towels. He grabbed nine of everything and after he found the right sizes Ryoma took it and rejoined his guest.

Reentering the room they all fell silent. Ryoma put everything on the table and started handing them clothes and stuff. When they were all passed out Ryoma motioned to the bathroom for everyone to take a shower and change. All the while Ryoma didn't say a word. When everyone was finished the brunet with glasses walked up to him and said "Thank you very much for saving us and letting us borrow these clothes. My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu. Nice to meet you."

Ryoma nodded with a light smile on his face and bowed, showing that he understood. Ryoma didn't want to talk. He was scared to. The last time he spoke… Ryoma didn't want to even think about it. Not long after one by one they started introducing themselves.

First came the boy with the creepy eye's. now that his hair was dry it was light brown and seemed to frame his head "my name is Fuji Shusuke. Nice to meet you." Ryoma nodded and bowed, Ryoma felt slightly creeped out by this Fuji person. Why wouldn't he open his eye's? was he blind? Ryoma kept asking these kinds of questions in his head, thou he had no intention of voicing them.

Next was the brown headed man who held the rope whule everyone got across and kept yelling 'BURNING' when he was coming across the rope himself. "ah… uh.. N- nice to meet you… I my name is Kawamura Takashi.." he slumped away sheepishly, embarrassed from when Ryoma bowed to him. Ryoma wondered what in the world happened to the loud man from before.

The third one came up, and it was the spiky haired boy who had called to Ryoma for help. "my name's Takeshi Momoshiro. Everyone calls me Momo. Nice to meet you." Ryoma nodded again and bowed to him. He seemed very nice, but his earlier outburst kept Ryoma wondering…

The fourth one was the boy with the odd haircut. "nice to meet you. My name is Shuichiro Oishi. Thank you for saving us." he then stepped back for the next one to come forward.

The fifth one who stepped up, was the tallest of the bunch and was one of the fastest to come across the rope even with all the bags that he had. "my name is Sadaharu Inui. Nice to meet you. May I ask what your name is?" Ryoma didn't say a word, and smiled a light smile, completely blowing the statement off.

The next one was the hyper redhead that seemed to think that it was fun to go across the rope. He bouced up to Ryoma and said "nice to meet you. My name is Kikumaru Eiji. So you don't have a name? cool~! That means that you can name yourself! What do you want to be called?" Ryoma didn't answer and it wasn't even the fact that he was scared to talk. Ryoma probably wouldn't have been ably to say anything even if he did talk, out of sheer surprise. When Ryoma was silent Kikumaru went ahead and said "well since you don't seem to care I'll name you! Your new name is… Ku~!"

"Kikumaru…" said Tezuka behind them, warning Kikumaru to calm down. Kikumaru quickly complied and went to sit next to the one called 'Oishi' and started acting scared. Then the last one came up to him. He seemed a little quieter than most, other than his and Momoshiro's little spat in the rain. "I'm Kaidou Kaoru. Nice to meet you." then he slumped away, right back to where he was before in the little corner of the room.

Ryoma then went to a little basket and got a small pencil and started looking for a peace of paper. Inui, who noticed this, went to one of his bags and got a small notebook and handed it to Ryoma "here, please use this" he said as Ryoma took it.

'Nice to meet you, all as well. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here? There are never people in this valley other than me'.

Ryoma then passed the note to them and they read it. They seemed surprised that Ryoma could write and they seemed even more surprised by how beautiful his writing was. The tall man named Tezuka spoke up. "we are… explorers. We heard or the legends that there were 'winged creatures' that used to roam this valley. There was not supposed to be rain, or we would not have come today. May I ask… why are you here? This valley is supposed to be abandoned and lifeless of all human's."

Ryoma took the paper and wrote his reply.

'This rain is not natural. There is hardly ever rain in this reign at this time of year. As for the legend, I am not sure of. I have heard of it but I have not seen any here.'

Ryoma completely ignored his question as to why he was there. He didn't want anyone to know. They would just leave, and eventually forget about Ryoma. That is what would be best. If was safer for everyone.

They noticed that Ryoma didn't answer the question as to why he was there but let it slip, trying not to pry on Ryoma's personal affairs. "so there are no 'winged creatures…' how do you know the rain is not natural? Surely there are random showers here as well as everywhere else."

Ryoma shook his head, and wrote,

'There is not any rain around here that I don't know of. If it was going to rain I would have known. There is life here, so just by watching the animals you know when its going to rain. They always head to higher ground since the river above and below always overflows and creates disaster. they didn't go to high ground this time. And there might have been 'winged creatures' here once, but I've see none in the time I've lived here. You can look though. There are several small caverns and high up caves in this valley.'

Reading this, they seemed to become slightly excited and said "there might be fossilized remains that we might can get a hold of and analyze. Does everyone want to stay and explore?" he turned toward his comrades and asked. They all nodded in unison. "when will it be safe to camp in the valley?" he asked Ryoma.

Ryoma shook his head and wrote

'not anytime soon. The rain is going to make the ground too soft and the animals too excited. You might be attacked, or worse. You can stay here if you like, but I will need help getting food for all of you… I don't eat meat so you have to get that yourselves there is a market right outside the valley'

Why not enjoy the company while he had it? Ryoma watched as Tezuka read it, when he was done reading he looked up and said "thank you very much. I believe that we will take you up on that proposition. Where is this town?" Ryoma nodded and wrote

'The closest one is right out to the left of this cave the way you came, but be careful and do not mention that you came here. If you do you will be chased out of the village…'

Tezuka nodded in understanding and said "okay, I'll be careful. Will you be coming with us to town?" Ryoma shook his head. There was no way Ryoma would ever step in that town again. Ryoma knew from experience what would happen if people found out that they came from the valley. Ryoma himself was chased away from there. "how will you get food?" Tezuka asked, wondering how the child survived in the valley by himself.

Ryoma once again took the paper and wrote

'I have a small garden a ways away and I get food from there. The animals can't get to it either since its hidden and blocked off.'

Tezuka read it and nodded. The rest of the group was sitting down and watching their exchanges quietly, not much making noise. Then, _gggrrrooowwweeeelllll_~, came a sound. Ryoma looked around to see Momo holding his stomach and he said "sorry sorry, I haven't eaten since lunch." Ryoma smiled and turned to the kitchen, in fact he was hungry himself, so he started gather supplies. He got the pot, ladel, and a knife. Then he went back to get the bucket and went outside, knowing fully that his every move was being watched by the newcomers.

Stepping towards the cave entrance, Ryoma sat the bucket down and pushed the bucket under some running water at the opening, and waited for it to fill. When it was finally full, Ryoma picked it up with both hands and very carefully walked back into the cave. The bucket was heavy. Ryoma was only 4ft 11in tall and his muscular strength was lacking greatly.

When he finally got it into the 'kitchen' Ryoma grabbed a cup and started pouring water into a filter to clean the water. When all of the water was filtered, Ryoma took it and put it on the oven, to start boiling it. While the water was heating, Ryoma went over to the refrigerator and started getting fruits and vegetables. Then Ryoma remembered something and walked back to the table.

'is there anything that anyone doesn't like?' Ryoma wrote, before he started cooking. They all shook their head and gibbering about where they were going to start the next day. Ryoma went back and got a few flavorings and spread the food out. There were carrots, tomatoes, potatoes, celery, corn, sweet baisil, and a few more things. When he started cutting the food, there came a voice behind him that said "do you need any help?" Ryoma turned around to see Tezuka and nodded. He got him a knife and pointed to a few vegetables.

When everything was cut, Ryoma started putting the food in the now boiling pot. Then he put in the flavoring, so that it wouldn't be too bland. While the food was cooking, Ryoma sat in the living room and watched the others plan and talk. Ryoma kind of liked this atmosphere. There were other people, who was jus talking around him like any other person. There was quite a bit of staring, but it was out of curiosity rather than calculating and cold.

Ryoma curled up in a ball and closed his eye's, listening to the words of his guest. They were still going over thing for when they set out. Smelling the food, Ryoma got up to check it. Getting a small bowel, Ryoma poured a small amount into it to taste. It was ready.

Getting bowels, Ryoma filled nine and carried them to the table on a tray, with silverware and chop-sticks. Ryoma also noticed that he was low on a few items. Ryoma decided to ask them to pick up a few things when they went to town.

Walking back to the table, Ryoma was surrounded with them grabbing bowels before he could even reach it. Sitting down, Ryoma put his hands together and praywd then started eating his own soup, and everyone else was complementing him on his cooking skills. While they ate, they asked Ryoma questions.

"do you have a father?" Inui asked, a notebook in his hands. Ryoma nodded, and took a bite of his soup. "does he live near here?" he asked, and Ryoma shook his head. He didn't like this topic. Not at all…

"Ne, Ku, what do you do for fun?" Kikumaru asked, Ryoma took the paper and wrote, 'I play with the kittens sometimes. The place where I sell fish to get money for things I can't get myself always has kittens and other animals. Other than that I work in the garden and clean.' and passed it to Kikumaru, who read it and said, "that doesn't seem very fun… oh! How old are you?" he asked, seemingly struck by inspiration. '12' Ryoma wrote, a little shy by the fact that he was that young. "oh, Ku you sure are young… me, Tezuka, Oishi, Inui, Fuji, and Taka-san are seventeen. Momo and Kaidou are sixteen. Ryoma blushed. He knew that they were older than him, but he didn't know that they were that much older.

When he was finished eating, Ryoma went to check outside to see the sky. By the looks of it, it wouldn't stop anytime soon and the wind was picking up more and more. Going back in, Ryoma went to a box in his room and got his winter shield from the cold and went to put it up. "do you need help?" they asked and Ryoma shook his head and went back to finishing. All he had to do was put the plastic shield up and tie it down and he was done.

Yawning, Ryoma put the dishes in the sink and boiled water to wash dishes. When he was waiting for the water to cool, Ryoma showed them where to sleep and if they needed more blankets where to find them. When they said their thanks again, Ryoma smiled and shook his head, not needing any thanks and he went back to washing dishes so they could get to sleep.

When Ryoma finally finished the dishes, he himself went to bed. Exhausted, he sunk into his cushion, covered up and fell asleep almost immediately…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: i do not own prince of tennos or its characters, i do, however, own this plot.

Chapter two: busy busy busy

Waking up, Ryoma noticed that it was quiet outside. The rain had finally stopped, making him able to escape his nightmares of the past. Opening his eye's his eye's were heavier than usual. Ryoma guessed that it was the, not so great, sleep that his eye's were still tired. Getting up out of bed, Ryoma brushed his hair, and got dressed in clean clothes. Walking in the other room no one was awake. Looking at the clock, it was still only 6am. Ryoma shrugged and started gathering all of the dirty clothes in the house, both his and his guest and put them in a small clothes hamper and sat it in the middle of the living room. Going into the kitchen, Ryoma gathered everything he needed to hand wash the clothes.

Carrying the clothes out of the cave, Ryoma walked down the side of the mountain to a smaller part of the river and started washing all of the clothes, making sure that the clothes didn't need any special instructions as he took them out of the basket before he washed them, then hanging them up on a small clothes line that Ryoma had strung up.

After putting the last of the clothes on the line, Ryoma went and started to check on the fish traps that he had put up the day before. The first one had two huge fish in it that had come up during the storm and had gotten stuck in the trap. Untying the trap from a nearby tree, Ryoma pulled the trap along the river towards a small pool of water that Ryoma used as a holding tank till he could take the fish in a small pull-along-wagon and sell them. When those two fish were in there, Ryoma headed to the next trap and scored one more fish. By the time Ryoma had gathered all of the fish from the traps, he had gotten 7 fish, all of which were fairly large for the day, and all in all, Ryoma had al least 15 fish ready to be taken to the market. When he finished there, Ryoma reset some traps, and made sure that they worked.

When Ryoma realized what time it was it was already around 10am, so he quickly went back to the cave and found that everyone was already awake, and moving around. When Ryoma walked in they seemed to be relived and oddly quiet, and one said "what? I thought you had disappeared while we were sleeping. Shaking his head Ryoma gave everyone some fruit for breakfast and got the paper and wrote 'will you be heading to the village today?' and slid it across the table to Tezuka. "yes. That is what I planned. Can you give me spacific directions? Fuji, Inui and I will be going, while everyone else is staying and looking for caved and mapping them for us to go together when we get back."

Ryoma nodded and wrote specific directions on how to get there, as well as ways to avoid due to thieves and other bears. When he was done, Ryoma prayed, finished eating himself and grabbed a small wood braided basket and set out towards his garden, leaving everyone else to start their own things.

When Ryoma got to his garden, he quickly looked for any damage from the storm. Luckily, there were few plants that were uprooted and a few stems broken. Ryoma quickly replanted the uprooted plants and took the ones with broken stems and fixed them up so that they might re-grow. Then he went through and picked the ripened vegetables and put them in the basket to be taken to be washed down at the river.

When he was done at the garden, Ryoma took his stuff and headed towards the fruit tree's and vines, hoping that there wasn't damage there since it would be nearly impossible to fix the damage. He was lucky, when he got there the tree's and vines had no damage, so he started picking through the fruit to find the ripe fruit and he put them in the basket along with the vegetables.

After finishing with the food, Ryoma set back towards the cave so he could wash them and put them in the fridge to keep cool and slow the aging process. Walking back up the mountain, Ryoma looked around for any sign's of his guest. After looking for a minute, Ryoma spotted some of them by the rivers end, climbing up to one of the largest caves in the valley.

Turning back towards the trail, Ryoma headed back up the mountain. Looking at the position of the sun, Ryoma noted that it was around 4pm. 'The clothes should be dry by now… they have been out for hours.' Ryoma thought, quickening his pace so that he could hurry and get the clothes in and finish his chores so that he could take a nap and maybe leave for the trading village where he sells his fish and hopefully make it by morning.

When he was inside the cave, Ryoma quickly walked over to the sink and washed the food. He made sure that there was nothing wrong with them while he was at it, and put them in the fridge, then he walked back out of the cave so he could get the laundry.

Getting back down to the stream, Ryoma started walking up and down the lines getting the clothes off and folding them as neatly as possible and setting them in the basket. When he was done with that he went up the mountain once again, and sat the clothes basket on the table and started sweeping the dirt out that the storm had blown in. then he wiped everything and aired the blankets and pillows. When he was finally done with that, Ryoma collapsed in exhaustion on his 'bed' and fell asleep for a few hours.

Some time later, Ryoma was woken up by a booming voice yelling "Tezuka! We found lots of places to look! You should have seen some of the things that was out there!" it was Kikumaru, yelling about their adventures in the valley today. The next thing Ryoma heard was "where is the kid?" that voice was Tezuka's. "she's asleep. All day I've seen her running up and down the mountain doing things. I mean walking up and down once is enough but he did it a lot of times…" Kikumaru's voice answered, his voice going along with the emotions of his words. Ryoma was confused. Who was that girl that they were talking about?

Getting up, Ryoma stretched and went into the room with everyone else. When he walked in, they looked at him, and it got quiet. Ryoma looked around. There was nothing different around the room. Then Ryoma looked at his clothes. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned and his chest was showing. His pants were still on, though loose. "Ku, you're a BOY?" Kikumaru said loudly, surprising Ryoma "ii data," Inui said quietly. Nodding his head, Ryoma got the paper and wrote 'of course I'm a boy. Why would you think otherwise?' Ryoma then passed the note to Tezuka, who said "well, your appearance didn't really say you're a boy. Your long hair, and clean… house. It doesn't really say 'boy'. I'm sorry for confusing that." laughing silently, Ryoma waved it off and wrote 'no, no, its my fault. I haven't cut my bangs in a long time, and I like the long hair...' Ryoma passed the paper to Tezuka with an apologetic expression on his face.

"Oh! Then I need to give you a new name!" Kikumaru shouted suddenly, "your new name is O'chibi!" Ryoma looked at him, amused by his randomness. Then, Ryoma remembered that he was thinking about taking the fish that night. Getting the piece of paper, Ryoma wrote 'well, on a different subject, I need to go out tonight. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon at the latest.' and passed it to Tezuka. "where are you going?" Tezuka asked, curious as to where the boy was heading. 'I'm going to sell the fish that I have caught so I can get the things I'm running out of. Like soap, I need new clothes and a few other things.' Ryoma wrote and passed the paper to Tezuka in reply. Tezuka nodded and Kikumaru asked "do you want anyone to come with you? It must be lonely to go by yourself!" Ryoma started. He never expected one of them to ask him that. Ryoma shook his head and wrote 'I'll be fine. You all have a big day ahead of you don't you?' and passed it to Kikumaru who nodded in reply.

When that was settled, Ryoma started cooking, then said 'if there is any meat you would like to eat, please cook that yourselves…' and went back to cooking his own food. He started cooking potatoes, corn-on-the-cob, and a fruit plate. It wasn't much, but it was enough to fill him up and his guest. While Ryoma was cooking the vegetables Oishi and Taka-san was cooking their meat. Ryoma didn't understand how they could eat meat… shivering, Ryoma pulled the food that was done and sat them on the table, then went back to finish cooking the rest.

When all of the food was done, they all sat around the table and started eating. They had all went straight for the meat, while Ryoma took a moment to put his hands together and prayed for the food and started eating. When he was done eating he asked 'does anyone want to go take a bath? There's a hot spring near here.' and they all jumped at the chance. Especially Kikumaru. He started jumping up and down, yelling "Wai Wai! Hot Springs! Hot Springs!" along with Momo, and an awkward Oishi who seemed to always get dragged along by Kikumaru.

Getting to the hot springs, Kikumaru and Momo were the first to jump in, then followed by the others. Ryoma hadn't gotten in yet, since he was setting up a lamp so they would have light. When it was lit up enough, Ryoma started taking his clothes off, not oblivious to the stares his back was receiving and how quiet it had gotten when he got in. "Ne, O'chibi, who did that to you? All those scars…" Kikumaru asked, his voice worried. Ryoma looked at him, then looked away, and swam towards a little corner where he always liked to go. There was a little seat to sit on while he washed.

Ryoma knew very well about the scars on his back. There were many of them. Slash marks, a large scar right above each shoulder blade, and also a scar in the shape of wings that he was born with. Along his arms there were smaller scars, from many many needles, and restraints, all from 'there,' his father and his partner in that place.

When Ryoma started washing, he couldn't ignore the stares directed at him. When he looked up into the eye's of those, he saw worry, pity, curiosity, and a wanting to help, but Ryoma didn't want pity. He didn't want help either. He just wanted to be treated normal. Like he wasn't afraid to talk, he didn't have scars, he didn't have nightmares, and he wasn't constantly afraid that the next day, they would find him.

When he was done scrubbing all of the dirt off of his body, Ryoma got out and got dressed in a clean pair of clothes and a long black hooded cloak. Waving goodbye, Ryoma left everyone in silence, and headed to take the fish to the market…

When Ryoma had all of the fish loaded, he hooked the wagon to his waist, and headed out to the traders village. Along the way, Ryoma took few breaks, and then trudged forward again. Some of the time Ryoma was walking, he thought about his guest and their words. Like 'won't you be lonely?' and 'what do you do for fun?' those words struck Ryoma and they seemed to follow him as he walked.

Was he lonely? Ryoma didn't know. He had been alone most of his life. Truthfully, the only time he had ever been talked to was when his mother was still on Earth, before she went back to Heaven. Back then they were a happy family, his father was happy and sane, his mother happy but with guilt always in her eye's, and he had been schooled on all kinds of things. '_Yes', _Ryoma thought '_I am lonely. I miss that past so much… '_

Taking a small break, Ryoma unhooked the wagon from his waist, sat on a rock and ate an apple. Looking down the path, Ryoma only had about two more miles to go. Soon it would be morning and Ryoma would be able to head back to his home…

When he got to the village out skirts, Ryoma pulled his hood on his head, making his face visible, but you couldn't tell even what his hair color was from behind. When he was walking up to the lady, she smiled. Ryoma knew the reputation his fish had, they were the best in town, and they sold for a higher price. "Hey, kid, what do you have for me today?" Ryoma let her look in the wagon. "fourteen, huh? I'll give you a hundred and thirty three dollars." and they traded. When he helped her transfer the fish she said "I'm telling you I can't keep your fish around more than a few hours… is there any way for you to come more often? Your fish sell easily for ten to twenty dollars. I understand your scared of people though…" Ryoma shook his head. It was hard to come more often. The village was quite far away from his home, but that was better than living as a lab rat. And a hundred and thirty three was enough to last him a few months. Even now, Ryoma had quite a bit of money saved up back in the cave from past trades.

After the deal with the old lady, Ryoma went around to a few shops and got the much needed new clothes, soap, a binder, some paper, bread, some sheers to cut his hair, and a backpack to carry things around easier instead if a basket. When he finished putting everything in the backpack, Ryoma started walking around to see if there was anything that Ryoma had forgotten, when he saw an adorable, kitten in a basket on the side of a building.

Walking over to it, it was an odd looking kitten, but that didn't matter. Looking a little closer, Ryoma noticed that it was hurt. Its little foot was swollen and it was having trouble walking. Picking it up, Ryoma decided to keep it. He needed some company anyway. Walking around, Ryoma got some cat food, and a few play toys for it. After he was done shopping, Ryoma put the kitten in his arm's and went back to get the wagon waving goodbye to the old lady and set off back towards home.

When he got back home, Ryoma noticed that all of his guest were out and about, running around the valley. Putting his wagon back near the holding pond, Ryoma started walking back to his home, exhausted from his journey. When he was finally in the cave, Ryoma fed and watered the cat, and went to bed. _'If I'm going to heal the kitten, I'm going to need to be rested…'_ Ryoma thought, laying in the bed with the kitten curled up awkwardly beside him. It pained Ryoma to see the kitten so hurt. Then Ryoma made himself fall asleep thinking _'the sooner I get rest the sooner this kitten gets healed…'_

waking up, Ryoma noticed that it was very dark, but that made it easier to do what he had planned. Getting up, Ryoma got the kitten and headed out of his room. Walking in the other room, it seemed as though all his guest were asleep. Ryoma was glad that they were asleep, it made it easier to hide the fact that he was going to do something that nost would deem not normal.

Ryoma walked out of the cave and down the cave, not knowing that his guest weren't asleep in the cave, but following behind him. Walking into a small clearing, Ryoma sat the cat down and it tried to walk, but was having trouble. "Ne, koneko-chan, you can't walk away when I'm trying to help you." Ryoma said, the first words out of his mouth in a very long time. His voice was angelic, soft, and it was something you would love to hear all day long. The kitten looked at him and sat down. Ryoma laid the kitten down, put his hands over the kittens wounds and concentrated with all his might on healing the wound.

Then a bright light started glowing under his hands, his breath became labored, and he ended up closing his eye's to keep the power flowing. When the kitten was healed, the light vanished, and Ryoma nearly collapsed. His breath was still labored, but he said aloud "you know, koneko-chan, I wish I could talk to them. I wish I wasn't afraid of them…"

When Ryoma tried to stand, his knee's collapsed beneath him, making him unable to move. The kitten circled around him, very attached to Ryoma. "you know, I think I'm going to name you Karupin…" Ryoma said closing his eye's and laying down, waiting till a little of his strength returned.

His guest, completely floored, snuck back to the cave making soundless steps. When they got to the cave they looked at each other and Tezuka said "do not let him know that we saw that. Don't even act differently." they nodded and Kikumaru said "so is that why he can't talk to us? He's afraid of us?" it was quiet, then Oishi said "I don't think he's afraid of _us, _but I think he's afraid of people in general. I can only imagine where those scars came from…" it got quiet for a minute, letting everyone's imagination take over. Then, "well, for now we should go to bed before he gets back." said Tezuka, and everyone complied, though they kind of knew they wouldn't get much sleep.

Ryoma, having barely enough energy to stand up, stumbled into the cave, leaning on the walls and tables trying to get back to his bed. When he got past the table, Ryoma ended up falling with a thump and 'uff' making Ryoma think that he needed to be more quiet so that he didn't wake his guest.

Finally getting to his bed, Ryoma didn't even cover up before he was asleep, Karupin at his side.

Waking up the next morning, Ryoma was still weak, but he was okay enough to get up and do what he needed to do. Getting up, Ryoma changed clothes, and got Karupin some food, then started cooking for everyone else as well. Eating an apple in the process, so that he didn't fall when he was walking around.

Not long later, everyone else came into the room, looking very tired. Looking at them, Ryoma gave them a questioning look, one of which they didn't seem to notice, much less answer. When the food was done, all of his guest were sitting at the table with lifeless expressions on their faces. Getting into the backpack, Ryoma got his binder, put paper in it and wrote 'is everyone okay…?' and passed it to Tezuka.

When Tezuka read it, he looked up and said "yes, we are just tired. We ran around this valley a lot yesterday, so our muscles are kind of worn out. And you? How was your journey?" Ryoma smiled and wrote 'I got a kitten, named Karupin.' and passed it to Tezuka.

Tezuka smiled and said "that's nice, where is it?" Ryoma looked around the room and found Karupin laying in the corner. Getting up, Ryoma got the kitten and carried him over to the table with a big smile on his face.

Tezuka looked at the cat, then looked at its legs. They seemed completely normal. The cat looked healthy, even. Then "What is his name again?" he asked tiredly, Ryoma got his binder and wrote '_Karupin' _and passed it to Tezuka. "Karupin, huh?" Tezuka asked, and pets the kitten. "Nice to meet you, Karupin." he said, being nice to the little thing.

When the food was done, Ryoma carried it to the table very carefully so that he wouldn't drop it with his weakened body. When they ate, they seemed to become a bit more lively, and they left to go explore the valley more.

Over the next few weeks that was how it would go, Ryoma would make breakfast, they would eat then go exploring, come for lunch and them go out again, but strangely Ryoma liked the times they would eat his food. He liked the mummers of conversation that would carry around his home during the day, and the soft heartbeats of the night.

After a few weeks, they had gotten enough stuff from the caves and rivers through out the valley, but for some reason they stayed. That night at dinner, Tezuka gave Ryoma a stone that they had found, they all had one, but Ryoma's was a little bigger. Ryoma opened his mouth, trying to make sound come out. Ryoma started concentrating, and managed "Th…Th…Thank y… you."

The room got quiet, and Ryoma blushed, tears lightly pricking the corner of his eye's. Quickly he started regretting talking… then "Wow O'chibi you talked to us!" Kikumaru yelled, ant noise out-broke at once. All of a sudden, he was seemingly bombarded with questions, making Ryoma become terrified.

Tears seemed to accumulate at the corners of Ryoma's eye's. then, suddenly, he stood up and nearly ran fron the room, Karupin at his heels. He felt slightly guilty, leaving everyone like that, but he didn't know what else to do. When he got to his room, he sat on his bed, not knowing what to do. Should he talk again? Did they think it was odd that he could speak? Would they be mad that he lied about not speaking?

A thousand scenario's seemed to cross Ryoma's mind as he sat there. Then "Ne, Are you okay?" Tezuka came in, looking at the younger boy. Ryoma looked up in surprise, then looked away. _'Was he mad?'_ Ryoma thought, watching his feet. "you can talk." was all he said. Ryoma nodded his head, it was too late to lie. "Its okay to talk, we won't bite." Tezuka said, and Ryoma looked up. "y-y-your n… not mad?" he asked almost inaudibly. "mad? About what?" Ryoma looked at the ground again and mumbled "I… l-lied. A-About, uh, t-talking"

Tezuka was quiet, then "no one is mad. We were just surprised, so a lot of questions came out at once, that's all." Ryoma looked at him, looking for any sign's of a lie, then Ryoma nodded and stood up, following him back into the kitchen.

"Ne, O'chibi, Gomen-sai~ I didn't mean to scare you… but why are you living here? You never answered…" Ryoma opened his mouth and said "I… uh, l-like it h-here b-better…" he said quietly, and Kikumaru asked "Why?" Ryoma twiddled his thumbs and replied "B-because… I j-just do…" that didn't seem to console Kikumaru though, but before he could ask Inui asked "Why would you not talk to us before?" the room got quiet "B-because, t-talking is never a g-good thing, usually. It gets you into too much t-trouble…" Ryoma replies, being vary careful of his words. "ii data" Inui said quietly, and Ryoma flinched slightly. He hated the word data… "where are your parents?" Oishi asked, wondering who would let their child leave that young. "M-my Mothers in h-heaven, s-she's an A-Angel…" Oishi nodded sadly "and your father?" Ryoma stayed silent, petting Karupin who had just jumped in his lap.

Seeming to notice the sudden coolness, they switched subjects. "how did you come to live _here_?" Taka-san asked "I w-walked around until I f-found a good place. No p-people, or chances… a p-place that I could l-live." they nodded, not really consoled by the vague answer. "what about friends?" Momo asked, "w-well, at first I was f-friends with a town boy in another t-town, but, t-thing happened and I h-had to leave." curiosity peaked he asked "what things?" Ryoma quietly said "his p-parents called me a d-devil, so he stopped s-seeing me." it got quiet again, then they started asking more questions, and Ryoma answered most of them, stuttering less and less with every sentence.

By the time it was time for bed, Ryoma's voice was growing hoarse and finally, Tezuka said "I think its time for bed, lets go…" and they went, Ryoma went with Karupin to his bed…

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: the decision

Waking up, Ryoma's throat was better, but he still couldn't believe that he was able to talk to them. That he had the courage to talk to his guest. Getting out of bed, he looked at where the sun was and moved to start making dinner. Then, from the other room he heard a voice "Minna, we can't stay here forever…" it was Tezuka's. "But Tezuka… O'chibi finally started talking to us…" Kikumaru replied, sadness coloring his voice.

Ryoma froze, then decided he didn't want to listen and made a little noise with a pot. The other room quieted quickly…

Starting breakfast, Ryoma realized that he didn't want them to go. He wanted for them to stay with him… putting the stuff in a pot, Ryoma quickly finished cooking, then started gathering clothes, Karupin at his heels chasing the clothes dragging on the ground. "Karupin, I can't do laundry that way…" then he takes the clothes out and washes them, wanting to eat afterwards.

Washing the clothes gave Ryoma time to think. After a while a thought struck Ryoma 'could I maybe… go with them…?' Ryoma quickly tossed the thought away, 'there's no way that I could go out there… too much of a chance of them finding me…' then Ryoma started arguing with himself, figuring out the pro's and con's of him leaving his home and following them. Would they not like him going? Would they say no if he asked?

When Ryoma finished laundry, he went and got the fish for that day and put them in the little pond, then headed back to the cave. Walking in Ryoma found everyone to be in the kitchen, it was completely quiet. Getting a bowl, Ryoma put food in it and sat down. Everyone else had already eaten. Then, "g-good morning" Ryoma said, slightly nervous as to when they would decide to tell him that they would be leaving. "Morning" they replied together, the air was tense, making Ryoma's skin craw. Ryoma wished that they would say something, but they didn't.

Eventually Ryoma decided to take the initiative. "Your leaving…. ne?" they looked at him. He was lightly eating his breakfast, looking at his bowl.

The room grew quieter, then "so, you heard…" Tezuka stated, and Ryoma nodded. "when are you leaving…?" Ryoma asked, and looked at them. "soon…" was all he said, and Ryoma asked shyly, almost inaudibly "When you do… C-can I go w-with you…?" Ryoma blushed, wishing that they would hurry up and answer. Then "Of course you Can!" Kikumaru said loudly "But, is that okay, O'chibi? I thought you were scared of being out there!" Ryoma nodded his head and said "I want to see it… the sekai…" Ryoma looked at his guest, waiting. Then, smiles appeared on their faces…

Then, Ryoma started to pack. He took the fish to the fish lady and got money, got traveling supplies and had money to keep him going for a while. He got a better cloak, to keep people from seeing him, some shoes, a water canister, and other necessary supplies for both him and Karupin.

On the day to leave, Ryoma looked around his home. His stuff was packed up, for the day when he was to come back. On his back was his backpack, sleeping supplies, clothes, his water canister, his money, cat food and a few add on items; including his unused sheers. Even Karupin had a little backpack, holding a mini blanket, a few cat toys and a small package of cat nip leaves.

Turning around, Ryoma faced his now friends and smiled. "well then, Lets go, O'chibi!" Kikumaru yelled. Ryoma nodded, then "Ryoma. My name is Ryoma" they looked at him, smiling, and Ryoma smiled back.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-A few weeks later-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ryoma learned to talk without stuttering, he was able to talk to strangers, and he was even able to have a true smile on his face when he was talking. When they would be walking down the road Ryoma would be asking what things were, and what there porpose was. He was actually having a lot of fun, traveling with them.

Walking down the long road, Ryoma watched the surroundings, the children running around, the parents shopping… Ryoma was jealous that they had such a care free life style, but he was happy that they didn't have to go through what he did... Walking into town, Ryoma went with them into a tavern. "a tavern…?" Ryoma asked, wondering why they would go there. "Hai," Tezuka answered "a tavern is the best place to get information on rumors and legends. Plus we are staying the night here."

Ryoma nodded and followed the others inside asking "then why did we usually go to town squares and festivals?" Tezuka shook his head, "there is information there as well as here, just different kinds."

When he got into the door Ryoma looked around. The place was full of smoke, the smell of beer, and drunken people stumbling around. Ryoma took an unconscious step closer to Tezuka in between him and Inui. The group headed toward a smaller side room, where there were a few different people listening to a single story teller. Walking in the room everyone sat down, instantly listening to the story.

"And there I was, in that valley, looking at the prettiest person of my life. An Angel…" Ryoma's ears perked up, suddenly looking at the man closely, earning an unseen look from Fuji behind him "she was just standing there, looking up at the heavens, her wings so white you could barely see them, and her hair and eye's a beautiful brown… When I called out to her she suddenly disappeared… I looked for a while but somehow I ended up back in the village not far from here."

When he was done talking, Ryoma watched him. He really did see an Angel. You could tell by the glow around his body, though most couldn't see it. Hearing the others telling him that he was delusional, Ryoma quietly looked at him, wanting to know where he had saw her.

The rest of the night, they listened to stories of others, all telling them story's of their travels, and monsters that they had met. Most were lying, Ryoma knew it, but still it was fun to listen to the stories that their imagination had created.

When the story telling was done, Ryoma went with Momo to check in. when they were waiting on the patron, they sat at the bar. Momo ordered a beer, and Ryoma an apple juice. When the patron came over he asked "What can I do for you tonight?" Momo spoke up "How much for nine people?" with out answering the patron asked "Is she with you?" Momo nodded, not denying that Ryoma was a girl. "we don't allow ya'll to share rooms." he said a little harshly. Momo started "we don't have enough to buy her a room by herself…" the patron was quiet, then "Well she can stay with my daughter… but she's sickly, and there's no doctor to treat her but she's not contagious… I've asked every where…" Ryoma nodded that it was okay, not denying that he was girl since it had become the norm for him to get a free room by himself.

The next thing he knew, he was being taken to the little girls room, the patron introducing the young girl. "Hey, baby girl, you have a guest…" the little girl looked at them tiredly; smiling a weak smile. Ryoma smiles lightly back, his heart filled with pain at the sight of the little girl.

Walking back out, Ryoma asked "what is wrong with her?" the other shoot his head. "I don't know. I've taken her to every doctor within the traveling she can handle… well, be nice to her…" the man stalked off, depressed. Turning around, Ryoma walked to the little girls side. "where does it hurt?" Ryoma asked the little girl softly. "my head…" the little girl whimpered softly. Ryoma nodded his head, then said "I'm going to eat something, I'll be back soon, okay? Do you want something?" the little girl nodded, and said "Ichigo…" Ryoma nodded, and headed down stairs, going to the bar and ordered a basket of fruit.

When the basket got there, Ryoma noticed that there were no strawberry's. "ichigo?" Ryoma asked, and the bar tender said "I don't have the money to buy them." he answered, Ryoma nodded, "where can I get some?" he asked, and the tender said "down the road in the market." Ryoma nodded, took his basket and took off towards the market.

Getting to the market was easy, but finding the strawberry's was hard, it took Ryoma a full hour to finally find the stand, and when he did, he had to find the best looking ones to make the girl happy.

When he got back to the tavern, he saw Inui, Oishi, and Tezuka talking in a little room. Walking toward them, he sat down at the same table and started eating, not missing the questioning glances he received from them. "What are you doing, Ryoma?" Oishi asked, Ryoma simply answered, "eating" and continued to finish all that was in the basket, saving the strawberry's for the girl. A thought suddenly struck Ryoma "How long will we be here?" they seemed to consider this foe a moment then "well, most likely one more night after tonight." Tezuka answered and Ryoma nodded, getting up and saying "good night" then heading back up to the room.

Walking in the room, Ryoma walked over to the little girl and said "I got some ichigo." the little girls eye's brightened and said "eeeh? But I thought they were hard to find…" Ryoma smiled and said "they were, but I need a favor in return for giving you these ichigo." the girl looked at him and asked "what?" Ryoma smiled and said "tonight I am going to heal your head, but you can not tell anyone. Not even your father." the girl looked confused, "how?" she asked, and Ryoma said "secret."

That night, Ryoma locked the door and walked over to the little girl, "are you ready?" the girl nodded hesitantly, and sat up "lay back down. It hurts to sit up right?" the girl did as she was told and laid down.

When Ryoma started, he concentrated to the point of beads of sweat forming on his head, and slowly, the room started brightening. Ryoma could feel the power flowing out of his body, draining his strength. When the light started dimming, Ryoma sunk to the floor slowly, breathing heavily… "You can't tell…" were the last words out of Ryoma's mouth before falling asleep, and the room darkening completely.

Waking up, in Ryoma's face was the little girl. "Onee-chan, are you okay?" Ryoma nodded his head, and looked out the window. It was still early in the morning. "Are you okay?" Ryoma asked the girl, and she nodded, "Ne, Onee-chan, how did you heal me? What was that light? Why did you pass out? What are you?" Ryoma smiled and answered slowly. "Ever since I was born, I have had this power. I inherited it from mmy mother. The light, is a sign of me healing someone, I guess. I passed out because healing people is very hard, and it takes a lot out of me. As for what I am… I'm a half-breed." and that was that, the little girl excitedly asked questions and Ryoma answered, then "What do I tell Daddy?" Ryoma froze, then said "Tell him I made medicine that helped after I leave" the girl nodded happily.

Getting up Ryoma put his fallen hood back up then, Ryoma lightly stumbled to the tavern café, to order some much needed food and water. When Ryoma got there were hardly any people there, and the ones who were, were huddled together at a corner table and kept glancing around them, of sitting at the bar, including Fuji.

Having a bad feeling about them, Ryoma avoided them, and went to sit next to Fuji. "Good morning, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma said quietly, waiting for the bar tender.

"Good morning, Ryoma-kun." he answered, "how are we feeling this morning?" Ryoma nodded and said, "I'm good. Why are you up so early?" Ryoma shrugged, and said "hungry, that's all." and finally the bar tender came over and took his order.

While he waited, Ryoma talked to Fuji, "Where is everyone else?" Fuji pointed up, and said "there still asleep." Ryoma nodded, and started eating his newly delivered fruit. "want some?" Ryoma asked, not wanting to be rude. Fuji shook his head no and sipped on his own drink.

Sitting there, there was a sudden outbreak from the men behind them. They both looked back to see what they were yelling about. The one who had cried out was a short, black haired boy, who was being help up by the collar of his shirt. "what do you mean, brat?" the much taller, white haired man yelled, terrifying the younger boy.

The younger boy shuttered, not able to speak loudly. "t-there's more t-than a o-one hundred thousand dollar reward to the person who finds the boy first…Akutsu-sama" he managed to say, the white haired man looked at the boy and asked "what are the characteristics?" the boy said "Black hair, brown eye's and a substantial amount of scars on his back. It didn't say an exact age, only that he was younger then twenty… Oh, and that he may seem sane but is a complete lunatic. A danger to himself…" Ryoma turned around with Fuji looking at him, Ryoma ignored him completely, and finished eating his fruit even though he suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

When Ryoma was gone eating, he went to the room, not knowing what to do. Getting up there, he shut the door and laid on the spare bed, getting lost in thoughts of the future. They put so much money on him that every bounty hunter in the world would be looking for him…

After a while, Ryoma got up, and went outside, avoiding any other person and went to the barn where he had left Karupin the day before. Walking into the barn, he looked at the horses, and other animals before finally spotting Karupin in the hay stack by the corner. Walking over, he decided to join him and moved the hay around till he was in the center with Karupin, invisible to all others. "Ne Karupin, what do I do?" he asked cat, as though he would get an answer. The cat looked at him, and puts its nose up to Ryoma's cheek comfortingly; making his cheek wet.

For a few hours, all Ryoma did was spill his heart out to the cat, telling him what was on his mind and what he was going to do. Should he leave his friends and leave? That would make it safer for them. To be away from him…

Ryoma didn't know how long he was talking, but the next thing he knew he was falling asleep. Ryoma gladly welcomed it, wanting, for a little while, to escape his sudden troubles.

"_Ryoma-kun…" called a sickly sweet voice. Looking around Ryoma's heart pounded. He knew that voice… he knew it all too well. 'S-Sensei…' Ryoma thought frantically, suddenly looking around to look for a quick escape. Finally, he found one, but it was too late. Hanamora Aoi had already found him "there you are, Ryoma-kun. I've been looking all over for you. Ryoma, being as young as he was, looked at the other, eye'd widened in fear and shook his head frantically, not wanting to be anywhere near the other or go back to that room… that room with the over powering smell of Anesthetic's and other chemicals that burned in his veins that they seemed to like to pour into his body…_

_***Tezuka and group p.o.v***_

Tezuka and Oishi met the others in the tavern café, and asked "Have you found him?" they shook there heads worriedly. "Ja, lets go over where we've already looked. Oishi and I looked in every room and in the small woods behind here." Tezuka reported, then Eiji went next "I looked in town with Momo. We looked at all the booths surrounding there also…" they nodded. "Kaidou and I looked up and down the roads a small ways. There was no sign of him, indicating that he didn't leave." Inui said, writing lightly in his ever present notebook. "Taka-san and I looked near the lake and other quiet places that he seems to like. No sign of him." Fuji reported, his usual smile replaced with a worried frown. Then, I'm telling you! The hay stack is moaning! There is even a cat that keeps sitting on it, and when I go near there it hisses! Even the horses are acting odd…" there was a little kid telling his friend a story. But it caught their attention.

"Ne, where is this?" Tezuka asked the boy. "In the barn in the hay stack…" the boy pouted, no one was believing him. "Thank you," he said and him and the others headed to the barn. Why hadn't they thought to look there? Stupid…

Walking into the barn, the animals were indeed acting odd. They seemed agitated that they even walked into the barn. Then listening, the hay stack was indeed moaning, but they noticed that the voice was very familiar. It was Ryoma's voice.

Going closer, Karupin jumped off of the top, making room for them to move the hay aside to revile a sleeping Ryoma, who seemed to be having a nightmare. "Nnng…" Ryoma moaned, his face crunched up, and his muscles contracting even though he wasn't moving. Finally, they decided to move him into their room so that they could watch over him while he slept. Tezuka moved to pick him up, being careful not to wake him.

Picking him up, Ryoma curled in a ball and grabbed onto Tezuka's clothes, not seeming to want to let go. Looking down, Tezuka noticed that there were some light tears in Ryoma's eye's. "Ne, Fuji, tell us what happened this morning again." Fuji nodded and said "when we get to the room…" he looked around them, there were too many people around them. Tezuka nodded and continued to walk to his and Momoshiro's room.

Walking in their room, he laid Ryoma on his bed, then sat at the end. "So, Fuji?" he asked, "ma, I went down to the café where not long after, Ryoma-kun joined me not long after and orders some fruit and water, as usual. We talked for a moment, then there was suddenly a loud noise behind us. Well we looked and over heard them talking. They apparently bounty hunters too. They were talking about a big job, worth more than one hundred thousend dollars. The person they were looking for… the description fit Ryoma perfectly. They said 'Black hair, brown eye's and a substantial amount of scars on his back.' after that he became really quiet and lost in thought. Before I could ask anything he ran off. That was when I looked for you, I knocked on just about every room in the tavern before finding your room. Well, you know what happened after that. We started looking for Ryoma, but he had already left him room…"

Nodding he looked over to Ryoma. "They didn't say who posted it?" he asked, and Fuji shook his head. Nodding, he looked back over to the bed. In fact they were all looking towards Ryoma. "Ne, should we just ask out right?" Kikumaru asked suddenly, "If there's something we need to know, then we should know, before something bad happens…" they looked at him, in complete understanding. They should know, and they needed to ask. Soon.

Tezuka nodded, and said "Lets wait till he wakes up, then we will ask him." so they waited. They watched as Ryoma battled his dreams, moaning every now and then and whimpering the words 'no…' and after a while they were shocked at some words thet came out of Ryoma's mouth.

They were watching him, when they heard a sudden sob. He chrled up and whimpered 'Kill me… Onegai…' they just stared, their curiosity practically burning their tongue's.

Finally, after a while he became quiet, and then woke up.

**Ryoma's P.O.V**

Looking around, at first Ryoma was a little confused. He had sworn that he had fallen asleep in a stack of hay. Shaking his head, he didn't question it, then he looked up to see all of his traveling companions looking at him. Smiling, he asked "what's wrong?" as innocently as he could, kind of already guessing what was up.

It was quiet, then, "Ryoma. We need to know what's going on." Tezuka said, right to the point. Ryoma shook his head, and said "If I tell you… your life would be in danger." it was quiet for a beat then Tezuka said "we are not afraid of anyone. We have connections all over the world, so there is no one who would dare harm us." Ryoma thought for a moment and looked into their eye's, trying to decide what the right decision was. Then, "Alright. I will tell you, but if you are ever questioned on it you may not tell a single soul." they nodded, and Ryoma sat in an Indian style position, "well, you see…"

_/_/_/_/_/_

Sorry for the cliff hanger~

Please review!

Hope you enjoyed~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Ryoma's past

Ryoma looked at the other, debating how to tell his story. "well, you see… no, that's not a good place to start… I'll start from the beginning then." Ryoma decided, and started "You see, in the beginning, my father was a good man. He worked a good job, had a good house, then he met my mother. My mother was… is not human." there was a small collective gasp, and the soft sound of Inui's pen going frantically in his notebook. "she is an Angel. She was on a job down here for a few years. Five to be exact, and my father met her one day on his was home from work. He was smitten by her immediately, and he started to ask her on dates, at first she refused, but after about a year she gave in and went.

"They dated for about a year before she conceived me. My father didn't know my mother wasn't from earth or anything about her before they had met other than what she told him, so when I was born he was… questionable… about the mark on my back. You see; that is the mark of a Half,* and my father was worried about it. He thought he should ask a doctor about it. That was when my mother finally told him. He took it okay, and we continued to live happily. Even now I remember when we would go on walks…" shaking his head, Ryoma continued, "everything was okay… until my mother was called back to Heaven. At first she refused. She didn't want to go. She even tried to become a Fallen** but before she could commit the ***Act, she was forcibly taken away."

Ryoma waited, there was a noise outside the door, and he didn't want anyone to hear. When the noise was gone, he continued "when my mother was taken away, my father fell to shambles. For a time he stopped eating, he tried to kill himself, he was going through severe depression. He had apparently told someone his story, and word got around. Then, a scientist came up to him telling him 'there might be a way to reach heaven… using your son' at first my father didn't believe her, but after listening to her, he agreed. I was sent to that lab, and they thought of ways to make my mother's gene's dominate my body. They tried killing my human DNA and all kinds of stuff, they poured chemicals into my body, they tried to filter by blood… well there were time's that I tried to escape. That was when I got… 'punished'… and how I received most of my scars.

"Finally, one of the assistance's helped me. He took me away in the night and took me to a place where I could get strong enough to travel on my own. When I was nine, I did. I left there and found that valley. It was perfect too. There was no chance of them finding me there, it was too barren. They wouldn't have thought I could have survived there. For the longest time I was alone there, I got hand-me-down supplies, and I found ways to make money so I could get things I needed. Then I met you." Ryoma smiled, but even if he did smile the others faces were grave.

Looking down, Ryoma twiddled with his thumbs, then decided that he was hungry and stood up "I-I'm going to eat…" with his head down, Ryoma didn't look back, nor was he stopped. He had left a lot of details out. He didn't tell them about the amount of pain, and helplessness he went through. Walking, he decided to go into town to get some fruit. Walking out of the tavern, Ryoma looked around. It was afternoon, so he hadn't slept for more than five hours.

In the market, he had gotten enough food to last him till they left tomorrow, when he was walking his eye's suddenly caught sight of a white hat with a red R and a blue box around the R. Ryoma liked it, walking over he looked at the other hats, but none struck him like the white one did. Buying it, Ryoma was being stared at by the old woman who said "Young lady, if your buying that one, you will be liked at strangely. It makes you look like a tom-boy." Ryoma smiled and paid, saying "its okay. I don't mind." then walked away, playing with his hat, and smiling to himself.

Walking back to the tavern, Ryoma took his sweet time. He wanted to know what the others were saying, but he was also scared to find out what they thought of the whole ordeal. Did they want him to leave? Did they think he was a freak? A thousand thoughts filled Ryoma's mind as he walked back, and they just kept coming as he made his way up to the little girls room.

Walking in the door, Ryoma was met with a relieved little girl, "there you are, Onee-chan!" Ryoma smiled, and said "I'm back. Has your father came here?" the little girl shook her head and looked at her toes "Daddy don't like to come in here… it makes him rrreeeaaallllyyyyy sad…" Ryoma smiled turned sad and asked, "what did you eat?" the girls head popped back up and squeaked excitedly "Pancakes! Daddy hardly eevveeerrr makes pancakes but he did today! Nana-chan brought it up, but she had to leave really quickly cuz ofa mean guest causing trouble in the café.

For a few hours, Ryoma sat there talking to the girl. He found out that her name was Mizumi, and her favorite color was pink. She told him stories about when she was younger, her mother, and her father. Ryoma didn't know how long he was there sitting with the little girl, but he was enjoying it.

When it was time for bed, Ryoma slightly wondered if, when he woke up, his friends would still be there. Then he wondered if he himself should leave? While he was thinking, he sat up and got his things together and started to go outside. Walking down the stairs, Ryoma was quiet as he could be. He didn't want to disturb any of the tavern's other guest.

Getting to the botton of the stairs, Ryoma looked around at the lingering guest, put his hood up, and started walking to the doors. Getting to the door, Ryoma stepped out and looked up and down the street, trying to figure out if he really wanted to leave or not. Ryoma stepped off of the porch and stood there, his mind reeling in different directions.

After a while, Ryoma sat down, looking at the stars. Suddenly, there was a ruckus in the alley. Walking over, he looked down, seeing the older man who had told the tale of his angel. Walking over, he bent down to the drunken man "Are you okay?" he asked, a little worried. The man looked at him and smiled, and said "well, if it isn't the girl who listened to my tales…" Ryoma smiled and said "Hai, I was wondering what velley you saw the Angel in? and how far from here it was?" it took a bit, but Ryoma finally got directions and set off in search of the valley that only Ryoma knew the name of 'Nadeshiko Valley' one of the few meeting places of the Angels, and Fallen…

*Half- half-human half-Angel

**Fallen- Fallen angel due to committing a major sin

***Act- the committing of a sin

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sorry for the short update, I'll have another up as soon as I can


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Ryoma's journey**

After hearing the man's words, Ryoma started walking, Karupin in tow. This way Ryoma might be able to get information on his mother, and he would keep the others out of danger. Then, if they keep the secret they would be able to live happily, even if they didn't know where he was. Looking around, Ryoma looked for the landscapes that the man had pointed out, and kept looking in the sky. It was turning from the darkest blue to pink and orange, raising over the nearby mountains.

*Tezuka and groups P.O.V,*

Waling up the next morning they gathered up and went to Ryoma's room, only to find him gone. Looking around, all of his stuff was gone too, the little girl woke up and looked around. "Where is Onee-chan?" she asked quickly, searching for him as well…

For hours they looked, it was mid-day before they even took a break. There was no sign of him. They could only guess that he regretted telling them. Sitting in the tavern's café, they sat in silence, not knowing what to do about Ryoma.

After a while, a man came up to them and asked "Aren't you the group that was traveling with that young lady?" they looked at the man and Tezuka nodded and asked "Why do you ask?" the man looked a little embarrassed and said "Well, I think she's cute… last night when I talked to her she was stunning beneath the stars…" the others suddenly perked up "You have seen her? Where?" Tezuka asked hurriedly. "Eh? Last night beside the tavern. She asked me directions to the valley in my story and I told her. Haven't seen her since." they were excited. They finally had a clue as to where Ryoma was. Quickly they got the same directions and headed out in hopes of finding him.

*Ryoma's P.O.V.*

Looking around, Ryoma sat down, hoping to get a little rest for his continual journey. He had been walking for hours, and it seemed as though he would never get there. Looking at the ground, he closed his eye's in hopes of opening them and finding himself magically there.

Opening his eye's he looked over at Kurupin who was chasing a cricket in the grass, then he stood up saying "Lets go, Karupin" and walked on. He knew that sitting there would get him nowhere…

(A few days later)

Walking up to the valley, he sighed in relief. He was finally there, in Nadeshiko Valley. Taking a step forward, it was like walking into another world. There were Nadeshiko flowars and Sakura tree's covering the entire valley. Ryoma could feel the power rolling around with no escape.

Walking forward, he looked around, not wasting any time in gawking at the view. For a while, all Ryoma could see were tree's, flowers, and the occasional little animals scampering around through the grass. The further he walked, the more his back tingled, and after a while his back down right burned.. He couldn't figure out why either, but he knew he needed to continue. He needed answers… before anything happened.

After a while, Ryoma finally made it to the middle. There were Angels everywhere, and from the looks of some aura's there were a few fallen mixed in. Walking over he talked to the nearest Angel "Ne…" the Angel looked at him, her eye's going wide at the site of him "Gomen nasai, but… I was wondering if you have any information on… 'Rinko'?" the Angel looked at him for a moment then answered, her voice so soft it could be carried away by the wind "Information? What kind?" Ryoma looked down, suddenly a little embarrassed "I… was just wanting to know if she was alright… and maybe you could sent her a message…?" he was blushing, but he knew he needed to know the answer. After a moment the Angel answered "She is alive and well, but she is banned from earth. Right now she works in the Clothing office…" Ryoma felt both relief and grief in that, but he was still glad she was okay. "As fir the message… I will have to ask… If you want to write her, I will try to get it to her but, I am not sure it is allowed." Ryoma nodded, and made a quick decision "I will write a letter! Even if there is a slight chance of it getting to her… I want to try!"

It took a moment to figure out what he wanted to write, but an hour later, it was written. He didn't mention anything that might make her sad, but he clearly wroke his feelings about her in the page. He wrote about his travels, and his friends, he even wrote about Karupin. While he wrote it, he put his entire heart into it, to the poin the almost cried.

Folding the letter up, he put it in an envelope and write "Rinko 'Echizen'" on the front, then sealed it with some tree wax and a tiny bit of his 'power' as a trade mark.

Walking over he gave it to the Angel. She took it gladly and said "it will be about a month before I come back… so meet me in the 22nd of next month, okay?" Ryoma nodded his head vigorously, not able to hide the hope and excitement…

Turning around he started to head back to the edge of the Valley. But this time, he walked much slower; enjoying the view. Nadeshiko Valley was a sight to was covered in blooming Sakura trees, but you could clearly see the ground from above, and walking on the ground the fields were filled with Nadeshiko Flowers, and you could clearly see the small stream that ran through the middle where he was walking. All along the sides were Lillies, that had managed to survive the flow of the river.

If Ryoma could live anywhere in the world, it would be here, but the pain in his back was saying otherwise.

Quickening the pace, Ryoma made it to the edge of the valley and sat down. All he had to do was wait a month… just a month…

Those were the last thoughts that went through his mind befire he slowly drifted to sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Answer: The time is WAY in to the future, but they had found that older ways caused less pollution and less harm to others and their planet, hence the Bounty hunters; taverns; and old market places. They run off the power of the sun, water flow, wind mills, lightning(I'm an Eco-Friendly person). Pretty much everything is natural, other than what is needed. They stopped making gas ran cars, and other pollutants such as. They did keep the necessities though, to keep everyone healthy and whatnot.(I kept meaning to put this in here but everytime i forgot. Gomen nasai)

Sorry for taking so long… Major Writers Block… Need help… T.T*cries*

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: The history of the Half's

*Tezuka and group P.O.V.*

Tezuka continued walking with the others in tow. They didn't know how far a head start that Ryoma had gotten on them, but they didn't give up hope that they would catch up to him.

"Just how far did Ryoma get…? Its killin' me…" Momo whined for the upteenth time. Once was just not enough to get the point across.

"Fffffsssssshhhhhhhuuuuuu~" was all Kaidou said in response, not having the energy to get into another fight on the subject.

"Well, acordint to the information I received from the gentleman at the tavern, we will find him within a day since we have already progressed so far. And according to the landmarks, we should be nearing the valley soon…" Inui stated, looking into his notebook and marking random facts and numbers down.

"mou… O'CHIBI WHERE ARE YOU?" Kikumaru suddenly stopped and yelled into the sky.

"maa maa, lets just wait and see…" Fuji stated calmly; his eye's still closed.

"Fuji is right. We can't get careless just because we are tired." Tezuka said as he walked on, he wanted to find Ryoma even more than the others. The small conversations he had with Ryoma… he missed them. He missed his large eye's looking at him with trust and wonder as he told him about his life and travels…

After a few hours they finally got to the village that was closest to the valley. They were happy, but the air around them got tense. Soon, whether or not they would find Ryoma would be decided. The whole way to the valley he had kept a low profile. No one had seen him, and there were no tracks to follow.

Entering the village, they got some much needed food and asked arounf about any valleys or clearings that might have been around, but oddly they didn't know of any such places. After a while of asking around though, they decided to taka a small break when a little girl came up to then and said "If you want to find the valley, you have to tell me why your going there."

For a moment they froze, not expecting what had just happened then Tezuka spoke "we are looking for a friend of ours and we know he went in search of the valley near here. We must find him"

The girl looked at them for a moment; smiled and said "there is a big tree at the top of the hill over there, you will be able to find the enterance to the valley after that, but do not enter." she pointed to the hill then walked away.

They watched the little girl walk away, then she rounded a corner out of sight. They took off, heading in the direction the little girl had indicated.

After running for a short while they came across a great wall of bushes, vines and trees so close together in was unnatural looking. There was no way through it, so they started walking around the out skirts, until they finally saw an opening.

Running forward they neared the opening that lead into the valley, but getting closer they noticed an oddly familiar cat chasing a grasshopper not far from the entrance. "Karupin… ne?" Fuji said, the rest were quiet then when they were on top of the entrance they saw him…

Ryoma was sleeping in a curled up ball at the entrance using his bag as a pillow.

All at once all except Tezuka, Fuji, and Inui sighed. Tezuka walked over towards him and bent down getting ready to shake Ryoma awake but as soon as he touched his shoulder, he withdrew his hand and looked at it… His hand was damp with blood…

For a moment they were silenced with shock, then whispers erupted from their mouths, all asking similar things, was he okay? How was he injured? Who hurt him? There was no answer that they could get when he was past out.

Shaking Ryoma they tried to wake him up, until finally, he moved his hands and rubbed his eye's, getting rid of the sand bags from the corner of his eye's the Sand Man put there to keep his eye's closed, then looked up.

*Ryoma's P.O.V.*

"Ehhh….. Tezuka-san…?" he felt oddly weak, but he was still happy that he had managed to find hope in getting a letter to his mother, but a sudden surge of guilt coursed through him. "Ryoma, what happened?" Tezuka asked in a worry laced voice.

Ryoma looked at him a little confused, then '_Of course', _Ryoma thought, '_They must think I was taken… I should have thought about what I did a little more… I must have worried them'_ "I'm okay… I needed to come here…" he looked down, at the grass, and shivered. It was odd… there was no wind or anything but he was cold? It didn't make since…

"What happened to your back, Ryoma?" Tezuka asked, and Ryoma gave him an odd look. "My back? There's nothing wrong with my back…" as soon as the words were out, he knew it wasn't true. His back felt bruised and tender, and when he moved he winced slightly, unprepared for the pain that followed. "ow…" and that just confirmed Tezuka and the rest's suspicions that he was hurt.

Picking Ryoma up, Tezuka was careful in not accidentally putting too much pressure on his back. "Matte, matte… I need to stay here for a month!" for a moment they ignored his protest, still a little peeved about him leaving them behind, then… "Why?" Tezuka asked, "Because, Tenshi-san said she would try to get a letter to me Okaa-san!" that made them stop walking and ask "you found more? Angels?" Ryoma didn't answer that but said "I want to stay here… to see if I get an answer…"

When he said that, how could they refuse him? However, they were very interested in what they learned, that there were more angels on earth, and if there suspitions were correct, there were more Half's like Ryoma on earth…

"Ne… Ochibi… Are there more.. Like you? You know… Half's?" Kikumaru asked, everyone stared at him, waiting for an answer to the question only Kikumaru had the guts to ask. That question, however, made Ryoma feel like crying, so instead of speaking he just shook his head 'no' and sighed.

He was alone in the world. He was not Human, he was not an Angel, and Ryoma was the only 'Half' in over 100 years.

Ryoma looked away, his mind deep in thought. He remembered his mother telling him about the history of 'Half's' that they were all killed in some way or another. They were executed because they would work with the humans in order to capture Angel's, not that it worked very often, but it was still a threat. There were also incidences where they were rejected by others and murdered.

"Well, for now, we need to find a place to stay." Fuji piped up suddenly, ready to get to bed after having little sleep the last few days, then a thought struck him "there we can talk to Ryoma-kun about.. His running away. And we should probably put Tezuka and Ryoma in the same room this time as well." at that they looked at him, wondering what evil and bastardly plan that was conjuring in his mind…

Sorry for the short update! as well as taking so long to update!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: "Doki Doki"

After finding a cheap place to stay they divided up the rooms, Ryoma was with Tezuka, Fuji was with Taka, Kaidou and Momoshiro shared a room with Inui, much to Momo's despise. He knew what Inui did in his room at night. He experiments with who-knows-what and no one ever knows what he does with it. Kaidou was the only one and he would never talk about it. His face would go bright red when they did ask and he was against talking about it. ;)

Ryoma, however, was nervous. He was a little afraid that he would get scolded. There was one other time that he got scolded by Tezuka and that was when he was almost lead away by some 'salesmen' that had said they had a herb that he needed. He had went on and on for over 30 minutes, then he started teaching Ryoma about the 'black market' and a few of there dealings that were well known but never caught. The thought of being sold to be a slave scared him, he didn't want to become a servant of a big mansion without pay,(they softened the truth for him, so he's clueless of a lot of, er, other… slave trade's =3) and when would he find time to grow a garden or anything else? The very thought made him shiver.

When they got to the room, Ryoma quickly went and sat down on the bed nearest to the window, and put his bags on it. Walking over to the window, he looked out hoping to see something to get Tezuka's attention on. Looking out, there was nothing but a big tree blocking the view. Large leafs that lightly touched the side of the wall of the inn.

Sighing, he turned around, and looked around the room, avoiding Tezuka's eye's. he knew Tezuka was looking at him, most likely, his blood soaked back. It was still hurting, and he couldn't heal his own body. Getting on his bed he sat next to his bag and started looking through it, getting a new change of clothes out and a small first aid kit to clean his back. Then he got up and headed to the bathroom in the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. After locking the door he turned the shower on first, wanting to wash his grimy, dirt covered body off before relaxing in a warm bath. At first, it hurt ti have his wound to have the warm water running over it, but gradually the pain stopped and he was able to wash his body.

Getting out, of his bath, he stood in front of the mirror to see his back. And it was the weirdest thing… the winged shaped scar he was born with was what was bleeding. Even now, when he felt no more pain from the wound, it was letting out a light steady flow of blood. It scared him. He had never seen that scar get a scratch near it before, much less _bleed _it was terrifying. It didn't make sense.

Looking back, he realized that it was most likely that he was a Half that this happened. He stepped into Nadeshiko where the power of the Angels dwell. And is body might have been able to draw a little of that power, but was unable to take much in…

Shaking his head, he cleaned it up and started trying to wrap his body, lest it get dirty or blood get on his shirt, but it wasn't working too well, the binds refused to stay on his body long enough for him to wrap it enough so that it would stick. Finally, he have up, put a towel around his waist, and stepped out, nearly knocking Tezuka over. Looking up, Tezuka was staring down at him, then suddenly, he turned away and walked toward his own bed, avoiding Ryoma's eye's. Ryoma didn't mind this, but he still needed help. "Ne, Tezuka-san, can you help me? my bandages won't stay."

Tezuka turned around and nodded, his head bent slightly, making a shadow across his face. "Hai" Tezuka answered, refiguring his expression to its usual stoic demeanor. Walking over to Ryoma, Tezuka falt as though he should hit himself. He knew he had an attraction to the raven haired boy, but he had convinced himself it would never happen,

Since Ryoma was both young and a male. It just wasn't possible that he would have the

same feelings. And if he did… Tezuka shook his head. Those were dangerous thoughts.

Ryoma sat down in front of Tezuka on the bed so he could help, but when Tezuka touched him, something odd happened… His heart beat seemed to pick up pace, making his face blush slightly. He didn't understand… this had never happened before… What was happening to him…?

Looking down, Ryoma's bangs successfully covered his face, making him thank the heavens that he had yet felt the need to cut them. As Tezuka made his way with the bandage down towards his waist, every time his finders would skim Ryoma's body, he felt a light tingle under the towel, and looking down, there was a small bump seeming to grow underneath the towel. Quickly, he grabbed the blanket, covering himself he felt as though he should start crying. Much to Ryoma's dismay, Tezuka noticed that Ryoma had suddenly started acting odd… "What's wrong?" Tezuka asked, worried.

Ryoma was scared… what was happening to his body? Turning around with tear filled eye's, Ryoma looked up at Tezuka and said "W-What's wrong with me…? I feel weird…" at first, Tezuka thought it was the back injury, until he saw what was under the blanket….

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Sorry for the, er, (very) LATE update… its been a rough first six weeks of school….

Filling out scholarships left and right, no time at all to do things I would like… even on weekends my job takes up most of my time, and when it doesn't something ALWAYS happens! ARGH! Anyway, I am hoping that I will have a little more time this six weeks, but I will work on this as much as I can!

Please comment! They tend to make me work a little more and have a little more motivation.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer; I do not own Prince Of Tennis Characters, However, I Do Own The Plot And Tenshe No Ryoma.

**Chapter eight: "…"**

Tezuka's mind, reeling in turmoil, not sure what to do. His mind going in circles, unable to figure out what to do. Then, Ryoma bent over, he was trying to hide it. Finally, he made his mind up. "R-Ryoma… That is actually happens at times…" Ryoma looked up, looking at Tezuka with a bright red face, his tear streaked cheeks wet. "You see," Tezuka began, "…" He couldn't think of what to say, so he said "what were you thinking of when this happened?" Ryoma's face, if possible, went even more red. For a moment, he was quiet, then "I… I was thinking of you… and how it f-felt when you t-touched m-me…" more tears rolled down his cheek, dripping on the cover in his lap. He continued "Then, I suddenly felt tingly and it got all… stiff… D-did it b-break…? Is that why its swollen…?" For a moment, Tezuka almost laughed. Then he said "No, Its fine… You see, when this happens it proves that you like that person. Though it's a different like from other 'likes.' This 'like' is special." For a moment Ryoma was quiet, so many things going through his mind, unable to pick one thing and focus on it. Then "How do I get it to stop? To go back…?" Tezuka was at a loss, never did he imagine that this would happen. Ever. For a minute, a lot of perverted thoughts ran through his mind but he, with a lot of difficulty, pushed them back. Then he was calm once again, he took the blanket away from Ryoma, put a calm face on and said "It won't go away with hiding it, you need to… release it one would say." For a moment Ryoma's tear filled eye's looked confused, then "I… don't get it… should I try to pee?" Tezuka was out of options, so finally, he sat on Ryoma's bed and sat Ryoma in his lap. "I'll show you…" putting his hands around Ryoma, Tezuka hesitated for a moment, testing his restraint, then took Ryoma's hands in his own.

Moving, Tezuka took Ryoma's hands toward his growing erection. Ryoma resisted lightly, but allowed his hands to be directed to it.

Gripping his erection, Tezuka had even harder time controlling himself, he was filled with wanton desires. They were scratching at the walls of Tezuka's inside, wanting an escape. Tezuka, once again, beat the desire's down.

Gripping Ryoma's erection, Tezuka slowly started moving, making Ryoma gasp lightly at the new sensations. "W-wait…" Ryoma protested, but Tezuka didn't stop. How could he? Moving his hands faster Tezuka didn't stop even as Ryoma had let go and grabbed Tezuka's shirt instead. Tezuka knew that Ryoma was close to cumming when Ryoma's legs had twisted around and his toes were gripping the sheet beneath them. "Tez.. uka-san… Please wait…" Ryoma gasped, unable to say much more since Tezuka had bent down and was kissing him passionately. "Mmn!" Ryoma half moaned/ half screamed in Tezuka's mouth as he came in Tezuka's hand.

For a moment, all Ryoma did was sit there and gasp, catching his breath. A million things pulsed in his head, he hadn't realized that Tezka had let go and was cleaning him up. Blushing, he started helping, he cleaned up all of the sticky white stuff off his body. "What is the white stuff?" Ryoma asked, feeling even more embarrassed by the question, though he wasn't sure why. Tezuka answered his question without looking at him. "Its 'cum.' itw what comed out of your… penis when it is Hard. By letting the white stuff out it goes back to normal." Ryoma nodded, but still wasn't quite sure what this 'cum' was. "And um… What is 'cum' exactly?" He asked blushing as he finally put his clothes on, much to his relief.

Tezuka slowly thought about the correct way to word his next sentence "'Cum', you see, is a liquid with… seeds… in it. Your seeds. They are the reason children are born with similarities of their parents. The seeds are known as 'sperm' with had your DNA in them, passing them down in the… woman… you plant them in. which brings us back to your erection. Instead of liking a women you like me... In the romantic way"

For a while it was quiet. Ryoma had known that he had an attraction to the older male, but he had always thought it was very high respect. How wrong he was…

Ryoma then thought of another problem… What did Tezuka thing of him? Did he think it was wrong? Looking over at Tezuka; these worries increased, but also his emotion started to make sense. He loved Tezuka with all his heart. Ryoma wondered when it had started, then he realized. It was from the first time they had met.

He had always talked more to Tezuka than the others. For a while, Tezuka was the only one that could _really _get him to talk, he was the one that got Ryoma to open up as mush as he had.

Sighing, he got up and turned to Tezuka, who was turned away for some reason, rummaging through his pack of clothes. "Do you think I'm weird?" He managed to say lightly. For a moment, Tezuka started, he was surprised that Ryoma had talked to him. Truthfully, he had expected that Ryoma would have ignored him, too surprised at the sudden knowledge and possibly refusing to admit it. "No… Ryoma I don't think its weird at all… in fact… (Tezuka, on a fleeting whim, took the plunge) I like you as well… in the romantic way."

Ryoma blushed. Whatever he had expected, it wasn't that. He had expected to be rejected. He had expected for his love to be short lived, and that he would get over it. What was he going to do?

"What do we do, Tezuka-san?" Ryoma asked, not sure what the next nove was supposed to be.

Tezuka was quiet then, "Will you date me?" Ryoma was confused, so he asked "Date…?" and realization dawned on Tezuka. "Date means, that when two people like each other they go out, and go places together, to see if that person is the one for you." Ryoma nodded, and said "Un… I'll date you…"

Tezuka smiled and said, "Then, tomorrow, where would you like to go?" Rtyoma didn't know where he wanted to go, so all he said was "Anywhere… I don't know this place well so I don't mind where I go."

Tezuka nodded and said, "Then tomorrow, we will leave the others and go somewhere alone, k?"

Ryoma nodded.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

XxBlazestormxX It'll happen, but not too soon~ Ryoma needs to figure out what's all happening and think it through before I get to the yummy stuff!

ajas136 I am3 Have a little patience

Kailee Nakamaru Thanks3 I got the smile from episode 26(Nationals) after he finally beats Yukimura Seiichi. He gets thrown in the air by his team mates and he goes through all sorts of happy/embarrassed/adorable faces, not to mention he actually lets out a real laugh. .net/prince-of-tennis-national-tournament-episode-26/?PHPSESSID=/3/20&PHPSESSID= (If it sends, here's the link)

Kuroi Yuki 13 aww, your making me blush~(^/~/^) lol, thanks for the complement on being an exception!

seshomaru94 Just wait :)

MintLeafeon They will… just not immediately… , lots of things coming up…

animelover4ever69 Thanks, I'll need it. BRING ON THE CAFFINE!`

seshomaru94 I'm trying, it is just taking me a bit to get it to a point that I'm satisfied with it

MintLeafeon The reason his back hurt was because there was so much power rolling around in the valley his body was both beckoning it and rejecting it

Tensai Fon Ryoseii which is why I am taking so long to write it. I don't want to quickly fly through so I'm pacing myself, unlike I did with my other FanFic, "what the parents never see"

KitsuneNaru I overcame it, thanks for the review 3

KitsuneNaru Yeah… he needs a bit of encouragement… especially for what's to come…

KitsuneNaru Thanks, I had this inspiration one night when I was watching it rain

CelestialEclissi I plan on taking this as far as I can so yes, I am continuing it

MintLeafeon Thanks, I got plenty of reviews and I managed to find my muse. (it was in a desert paradise taking a vacation)

gya740117 Thanks, though there's a LOT I need to work on, I am slowly getting better.

BinksSaysRawr Thanks, for suporting my story

MintLeafeon Thanks for the Complement, and yes, it was a cliff hanger


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer; I do not own Prince Of Tennis Characters, However, I Do Own The Plot And Tenshi No Ryoma.

Chapter Nine: "The Date"

The next morning, Ryoma woke bright and early, anticipation making it hard to sleep in. Looking around, he noted that Tezuka was still in bed, sleeping away undisturbed, and unaware that he was being stared at.

Lifting his covers, he climbed under them and curled around Karupin (who was sleeping contently at his side) and tried to sleep once more.

30 Minutes Later…..

Ryoma could not sleep, no matter what he did, so he finally gave up and got out of bed, and started walking slowly to the bathroom for a shower.

In the bathroom, Ryoma looked around and gathered his toiletries, and taking his merrily sweet time so he would let Tezuka sleep in. Ryoma knew that he had caused them stress, leaving without notice and then they found him sleeping on the ground with a bloody back, "Oh…" Ryoma thought out loud, "My injury…" quietly, he went to the mirror and started taking the bandages off, observing the wound that had appeared. It had stopped bleeding for the most part until Ryoma pulled the wrap from his body, that had attached it to the wound, but it was nothing to worry about anymore, though hopefully neither Tezuka or Oishi would find out. Oishi had a tendency to mollycoddle, whereas Tezuka had a tendency to make sit down and relax.

Turning the shower on, Ryoma put the shower to the hottest he could stand on his back, making sure that it would not burn it or let some kind of dirt or anything get in the wound.

Taking a shower proved to be a fast process so when he was done he plugged the plug and let the water run over his body as it filled up to a satisfactory level, then he sat down and relaxed until the images of last night had occupied his mind, making him blush and his body tingle from the very memory of Tezuka's ministrations. He liked what Tezuka had done, it felt really good, though he was embarrassed by making such sounds. They did not even seem like a boy had made them.

Shaking his head, Ryoma tried to clear his thoughts, he was getting hard but it didn't work. The memory weaseled its way into Ryoma's mind again, making him even more flustered. Looking down into the bath water, Ryoma saw himself inevitably becoming harder by the second, and he started feeling itchy but he didn't want to touch it. He didn't want to make the sounds that he had made the day before…. But the more he thought about how it felt, the more unavoidable it became.

Looking around for no reason, guiltily, he put his hands under the water and grabbed his hardened member. Slowly at first, completely feeling the guilt eat at his conscious, then after the sensations filled his head he started going faster. Soon the light moans he was making echoed around the room, but in the back of his mind he noticed that it didn't feel the same as when Tezuka did it.

After who knows how long, Ryoma noticed that he couldn't 'cum' he then tried to make himself believe that it was Tezuka that was touching him, and he could hear Tezuka's voice... He finally came. This definitely hadn't happened before. The night before he had come on the sensation alone, and now he came on the memory of Tezuka's voice.

Finally getting out of the water, he quickly dried himself off, he put the clean clothes on, and a new bandage. He wanted to hide the fact that he had gotten hard. Tears in his eye's, he peaked out of the bathroom door, to find that Tezuka was no longer in his bed. Walking out he walked slowly, to his bed and sat down and put socks and shoes on.

After feeding Karupin and giving him a little Catnip stuffed toy mouse to play with, he sat his sights on breakfast. Walking down the stairs, he quietly joined Momo, Fuji, Inui, and Tezuka. When he sat down, he quickly tuned into the conversation that they were having. Momo had planned on going to go and look around the market place to try out new food and look around. Fuji, said that he was going to do research around Nadeshiko Valley, and after hearing this Ryoma piped up and said "Fuji-san, you had better not go in the Valley… you will most likely not make it out…" at shis, he was stunned then Fuji asked, "Why?" and Ryoma replied, "There's too much of it there for a human to handle…" Ryoma didn't elaborate, for at that moment the Tavern's waitress cane around and asked "Is there anything I can get you, Gentleman.. And Young lady?" Ryoma felt like falling off his chair, even if he had been mistaken for a girl before, he hated being seen as one. Ryoma could see Momo snickering out of the corner of his eye's and Inui writing in his notebook. Ryoma ignored it and said his order first "Um… A fruit and vegetable platter, a small cup of water, and toast with grape jam on the side…" the girl nodded, wrote it down, and took the others' orders. Fuji ordered some kind of wasabi filled rice pasta with raw salmon, Inui ordered some American breakfast that had bacon, eggs, toast, and a side of hash brown. Momo had ordered four burgers loaded with lettus, tomato's, onions, pickles and mustard, and three large French fries. Tezuka ordered a simple smoked fish, with miso soup and toast on the side.

It took a while for the food to get to them, but when it did, they all chowed down happily. Ryoma took a while longer than the other people though. He slowly ate his toast, savoring the taste of the jam. He really liked jam. When he lived in the mountain he had never had the luxury of making any, and he avoided spending unnecessary money when he lived on his own. He had never known when the next storm would cut him off from being able to fish, or work in his garden. As well as when winter would hit, he would need the money for necessities like food, clothing and whatever odds and ends came up.

Looking in his bag he had slung over his shoulder, he looked at the amount of money he had with him. There wasn't much. He only had enough for another few weeks, if that. He quietly decided to get a job during their stay in the small town. He would do that tomorrow since he had his date with Tezuka today. Finishing eating, he quietly waited for the others to finish as well.

Soon after he was done, the others finished as well, and they all started making plans for their stay in the village as well as for the day. Fuji said that he and Taka-san would be going to go together to do research. Then he looked as though he remembered something, "Ne, Ryoma-kun, why did you say for us not to enter the Valley?" The table was now quiet. Ryoma skoke up, "Like I said, there is too much of It for a human to handle. Even my body wasn't able to handle It and my body was more adaptable to It than yours would be. Why do you think my mark was bleeding? Because I wasn't able to take in all of It that flowed within the hedges. You can feel it a tiny bit outside the Valley, but it is no where near as much as it is inside the Valley." the table was still quiet, but then the sound of Inui's pen writing in his notebook could be heard. "What is It exactly?" Fuji asked, and Ryoma shook his head with his head down. "There is only so much I am allowed to tell people… without getting the attention of unwanted people but please listen to me and avoid stepping into the Valley." Fuji only nodded, but Ryoma felt guilty. He hated the fact that he couldn't tell them everything. He really did. They had done so much for him in the past few weeks. They had let him go with them during their journey, and helped him get used to talking to other people. It was all so much that he was grateful for.

When every one livened up, the others came down and started eating their own breakfast. Each had split up and went to do their own thing, which left Tezuka with Ryoma in the Tavern by themselves. "Lets go," Tezuka said suddenly, and Ryoma nodded happily and followed behind him. "Where are we going?" Ryoma asked eagerly, he didn't know where people went when on a date. Tezuka was quiet for a moment, then said "A place I believe you will like." he said, then "though I have never been there myself, I heard of it by Inui and I immediately thought that it was the perfect place to take you. Though its not a place where people usually take someone on a date. Usually they take them to amusement parks, to the beach, to the movies, or places like that." Ryoma had never been to any of those places, so when they were mentioned Ryoma started to wonder what those places would be like.

After about an hour of walking, Ryoma was really wondering where they were going.

Another thirty minutes later, Ryoma was really wondering where they were going, but before he could voice this Tezuka finally said "We'll be there soon." Ryoma nodded, he had noticed that they had strayed a long way from the town.

While they walked they filled the silence with small talk, about all kinds of things. Ryoma liked to ask Tezuka about the places that they had visited during their journey. He asked about the people he met, and the things that they had experienced.

Not long after they had finally came upon a tree filled mountain, and Tezuka took Ryoma to a small trail and started leading them up it. Ryoma had gotten quiet. He was quite curious about where they were going. Looking up at the tree-top canopy he hadn't realized that there was a stick in the way. Nearly falling, he let a cry of surprise out, though before he noticed he was in the arm's of Tezuka, who had caught him mid-fall. he was happy though, that he had caught him. "Arigatou…" he said, and he stood upright. Tezuka then took his hand in his and they walked hand in hand up the trail. Ryoma could reel his face heat up, not because of embarrassment though. He was happy, very happy, in fact. He liked the feeling of having the larger hands wrap around his. It was reassuring, it was like he was stating that he was there for him.

Soon, they could finally see the opening of the trail and they quietly quickened the pace. Ryoma was excited to see where Tezuka had taken them. Moments later, they had come into view of a large clearing with a small pond in the middle, it was surrounded by Sakura trees and the clearing was filled with dandy lions, and other wild flowers.

Soon they started walking around, Tezuka taking the lead and Ryoma following. "Do you like it?" Tezuka asked, and Ryoma beamed at him and said "Hai! I really like it!" and it was true. He loved places like this. Full of life, no negativity swirling around the air that seemed to suffocate you. There was nothing but pure air.

Tezuka and Ryoma walked over to the pond, and sat at the edge of some rocks, Ryoma, letting his feet hang in the water. When Ryoma was in Nadeshiko Valley, he liked how beautiful the brook was, but he hadn't had the time to just sit down and enjoy it. Now he could.

For hours they were in that small clearing walking and talking, Ryoma laid in thr grass, letting the sun soak into his skin.

Long before the sun sank behind the tree's Tezuka and Ryoma had made their way back down the trail, and headed back home. He was happy. He felt like he was light years closer to Tezuka than what he had been before.

On their way back home, they had made their way through town when they passed a particularly crowned stand. Curious, they stopped for a moment and looked as to what the commotion was. They were having a large hair dressing show. Ryoma looked at his hair. Sure, he had bought Hairdressing Sheer's before he had joined the others on their journey, but he had always kept his hair long to hide away from his Father and Hanamura-Sensei. Was he ready to cut his hair off? He doubted that anyone would notice him since it had been so long since he had been seen by anyone who had known him.

Shaking his head, he cast the thought away remembering the bounty hunters from a while back. He wasn't ready. He didn't want to take any chances of them finding him. "Lets go, Ryoma." Tezuka said and he nodded, following Tezuka back to the Tavern, unaware that when they had said 'Ryoma' a certain Shinjou Reiji had heard them.

Turning around, Shinjou looked around to where he heard the name being called from, and low and behold, he saw the black hair, so black it shone green. He knew then, that that person… that that was Echizen Ryoma. If he hadn't been a apprentice scientist of Hanamura-Sensei's, and had he not spent so long working around the young man, he would have never known it was him. 'It is no wonder the bounty had not come sooner. He doesn't even look like the Echizen Ryoma described on the poster.'

What should he do? The lab was a long way off, and unless he caught the boy himself, who would know if the boy would leave the village? Quickly making up his mind he slowly followed suit. Keeping an eye on his target, he got his phone out and speed dialed Hanamura-Sensei's number. "Mushi Mushi?" Shinjou replied, "this is Shinjou, Sensei" and she said "Ara, Shinjou, I have beed waiting for you to call. Its lonely without you here. When do you think you are coming back?" Shinjou felt pride when Hanamura said that she missed him, and then he wondered that if Echizen Ryoma went back… would he be able so see his Sensei as much as he would like? No… he wouldn't. he had remembered Sensei being completely absorbed in the Experiments concerning Echizen Ryoma, and she had had barley any time for him. "I might be delayed a while, Sensei." was all he said. The phone call ended quickly after that, and when it was, Shinjou's mind was plagued in the decision as to what to do. Should he tell Hanamura Sensei? He knew that if he did, most of his time with Sensei would be taken away, Sensei would become obsessed with the mysteries of the boys body again.

He would observe him for the time being. Then, and only then, will he call Sensei and report his findings.

When he and Tezuka finally had come back to the Tavern, they noticed that no one else had made it back to their rooms yet, but both he and Tezuka decided that they would eat together and retire to their own room.

Sitting down, it wasn't long before the waitress came and took their orders. Ryoma ordered a Vegetable stew, with cornbread on the side, while Tezuka ordered Chicken and dumplings. Ryoma liked dumplings, but not chicken. He hated to eat meat, but there was not a plate that server only dumplings.

While they waited, he filled the silence talking to Tezuka about a game that he didn't know the name of. His father had taught him when he was young. He had explained it as, "you hit a ball with a stick with a oval thing on the end" and at first, Tezuka was completely confused then he realized what he was talking about. "That's Tennis, and you hit the ball with a Tennis Racquet." and with that, there were more questions about Tennis and other sports.

When their food arrived, Ryoma quieted down, and started eating his food, as did Tezuka.

Shinjou, who was watching from the other side of the Tavern was amazed. Back at the lab, he had never seen the boy smile, nor did he ever expect him too. He had almost expected the boy to have been an empty shell. The boy had never smiled, laughed, or showed any expression at all. He was like the living dead. A soulless doll.

Now the boy smiled, and seemed to like life unlike before at the lab.

When they were finished eating, Tezuka made his way to the room, Ryoma at his heels. When they got to their room, Ryoma walked over to Karupin and pet his head and asked "Were you good while I was out?" to which he had only mewed a soft reply.

Settling down, Tezuka was going through his clothes, and Ryoma asked "Are you going to take a bath?" to which Tezuka affirmed and said "Are you?" Ryoma thought for a moment then said, "I took one this morning but since I got dirty I will" Tezuka nodded, and said "I'll go first." Ryoma nodded and fed Karupin, then sat on his bed for a little while watching Karupin play with his little mouse.

Then he finally stood up, he walked over to the window, and looked out. There were a few people walking about, but one person stood out, and that person was looking right at him. He looked vaguely familiar, but stepped away from the window. It was a little creepy, but he threw the thought from his mind. He might not have even been staring at him. There was a tree out the window, so he might be looking at that.

While he waited, Ryoma started getting his own clothes out for after the bath. When he had nothing to do, he stepped out of the room and walked down the hall to see if anyone else was back. First, he stopped by Momo, Inui, and Kaidous room. None were there. Next, he stopped by Kikumaru and Oishi's room, they were out as well. Finally, he stopped by Fuji and Kawamura-san's room, they were obviously there, but there was an odd sound coming from the room. He was worried if Fuji had ignored his warnings so he quietly turned the knob- it was unlocked- and peaked in but what he saw before him was definitely not what he had expected. Both Kawamura and Fuji were both naked and Fuji had taken Kawamura's into his mouth. "Shuu…" Kawamura moaned in pleasure, and Ryoma shut the door as quiet as he could.

Blushing, Ryoma made his way back to his room and he shut the door behind him and locked it. Thinking back on the scene, Ryoma noted that it looked like Kawamura-san was enjoying it immensely. Then, Ryoma wondered if Tezuka would like that kind of thing.

He might… Ryoma decided that if the chance ever arose he would try it.(Hint Hint 'if the chance ever arose…' Haha sooner than you think… Muahahaha)

When Tezuka had gotten out of the bath, all he wore was some red and black srorts shorts and a tight black undershirt. In Ryoma's opinion, Tezuka looked very attractive in that moment. "The bath is open," Tezuka said unnecessarily, and Ryoma nodded, making his way to the bathroom as quickly as possible.

Inside the bathroom, Ryoma quickly undressed and put his clothes in the laundry hamper, and sat on the stool in front of the mini-shower and started the water getting him wet. Then, he shut the water off and started washing his hair and body. After thoroughly sudding up his entire body, he looked like a giant soapy ball of bubbles. It was pretty comical. Turning the water back on, he washed all the suds off his body, not wanting to make the water soapy.

Getting in the water, Ryoma was happy that it was as warm as it was it was supper relaxing. After a while, he finally got out and dried himself off. Then, to his horror, he realized something… he left his clothes on his bed.

After a few minutes of panicking, he got his towel and wrapped it around his waist, short as it was it still covered everything to his relief.

Peaking out the door, Ryoma looked over at Tezuka who had his back turned and was looking through his clothes. Deciding to take the chance, Ryoma sprinked over to the bed but before he could make it, he tripped over Karupin's mouse and fell right on the floor… he felt the towel go up, revealing his little white butt.

Tezuka who heard Ryoma fall spun around and the moment he lay eye's on the defenseless Ryoma, he felt a little movement in his groin as it hardened at the sight.

Tezuka made his way to the young boy and helped him up, but in the process, Karupin had walked behind Tezuka and Tezuka _somehow_ stepped on his tail, making Karupin hiss, and making Tezuka fall backwards on the bed and Ryoma on top of him.

For a moment they both froze, then Ryoma spoke up, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you fall…" Tezuka shook his head and said "Its okay," Ryoma then noticed that Tezuka was hard… he could feel it pressing on his stomach. "Are you… hard Tezuka-san?" he asked, he knew that there might be a chance of something happening, but never in his life would it have happened so soon. Tezuka blushed, and started lifting Ryoma up, who then grabbed Tezuka's shorts in an attempt to stay put, but it had a different effect. Instead of making him stay on Tezuka it ended up pulling his loose shorts down, reviling Tezuka's too-large-to-be-real hardened member. Ryoma's eye's widened; he was shocked by the difference in sizes. Quickly Tezuka let Ryoma go and attempted to pull his shorts up, but Ryoma stopped him and said "You did it for me, so now its my turn…" and before Tezuka could say anything Ryoma had gotten low and licked the head, making Tezuka freeze in both pleasure and surprise. He could feel Ryoma licking his hardened member, making it become, if possible, even harder. Looking down, it was the most turning-on scene he had ever seen. His Ryoma was willingly licking his cock.

Soon, he could feel the pre-come dripping out and Ryoma came up for a moment to hake a breath. The sight was mesmerizing. A flushed Ryoma with a little pre-come comeing out the side ot his mouth. He was completely out of breath, and Tezuka could see his hard-on bulging under the towel.

For Tezuka it was all too much. Suddenly he shot up and kissed Ryoma, and guided him to the point it was now Ryoma under Tezuka.

Ryoma looked up, could see Tezuka hovering above him when Tezuka suddenly leaned down and started sucking on his nipple, making a sudden shockwave of pleasure course through his body. "Aah!" he moaned out loud, then he blushed and covered his mouth with both hands in hopes to muffle the embarrassing moans that seemed to want to be heard. Tezuka, who had seen this motion came up and removed his hands and held them over his head saying very quietly in his ear "I want to hear that voice of yours moan when I touch you…" then suddenly he kissed Ryoma and reached for his hardened menber, stroking it a little, making Ryoma's voice pour from those soft kissable lips.

It was almost too much for Tezuka so he finished stripping Ryoma, then took his own clothes the rest of the way off.

Licking his fingers, Tezuka positioned Ryoma so that his legs were on his shoulders, and he spread his legs, then entered the first finger.

"Waa!" Ryoma cried out, he didn't understand what was happening, what was going in him? "W-what Aah.. is that…?" he managed to say, his voice breathless and high from the pleasure. Tezuka, who was giving him butterfly kisses along his neck and shomach said "Its just my fingers… I need to do this, Ryoma…" then he added another finger, Ryoma jerked at the intrusion and barley audibly said "It h-hurts… T-Tezuka-san…" Tezuka, only replied "Call me Kunimitsu, Ryoma" Ryoma could hear ut, as Tezuka moved the finders in and out, and after a while, it didn't feel all that bad either; in fact he was moaning from the pleasure.

The next thing he knew, Tezuka had pulled his fingers out of Ryoma and re-positioned him. The next words out of Tezuka's mouth, however, truthfully frightened him. "Its going to hurt, but please relax, so I don't hurt you too much…" Ryoma looked up in fright but didn't ask what he was going to do. In his mind, it would be better off not knowing.

A few moments later, Ryoma felt something warm and hard at his enterence, looking down, he saw that Tezuka was lining his hardened length up to his butt. Suddenly, Ryoma understood "K-Kuni- m-mitsu I-it won't go in! its too big!" there was obvious fear in his voice, but Tezuka could not stop. So he slowly pushed forward, feeling the tight muscles contract around the little that he had gotten in. it was agonizing. The pure tightness alone was just making his cock beg for release, but he didn't want to end Ryoma's first time in pain. He had barely gotten the tip in when he looked up and noticed that Ryoma had tears of pain rolling down his cheeks. "Relax, Ryoma, else it will be more painful at first." Ryoma shook his head and said "I… I can't… it hurts…" Tezuka then kissed Ryoma hard, trying to gain his attention and distract him.

Ryoma felt like he was being ripped to shreds, the pain traveled up his spine and it only got worse the further Tezuka pushed in, and when Tezuka demanded a kiss, he happily obliged, hoping that if by some miracle that if he kissed well enough he would stop.

There was no such luck.

While they were kissing, Tezuka had started pushing in again, but he couldn't cry out in protest, and if he did, they were not audible. They were swallowed by Tezuka's kiss.

After what seemed like eternity, a lot of tears, and a breathtaking kiss, Tezuka had finally stopped moving. When Tezuka had came up from their kiss, Ryoma quickly started gasping for air. That was the longest kiss in his life. However, Tezuka's next words surprised him, he had thought Tezuka had just given up. "I'm all the way in, Ryoma" Ryoma's eyes widened in shock. There was just no way that that had all fit in him. "Uso," he said, and Tezuka replid "uso ja nai…" Ryoma looked down, and sure enough, they were connected. It still hurt like crazy, and it was completely obvious that something that big wasn't supposed to go there, but it did.

Ryoma wasn't ready for what happened next "I'm starting to move…" Tezuka said, and not waiting for a word of a reply, he slowly started moving, mush to Ryoma's demise. It hurt like crazy, and for the longest time Ryoma only felt pain, but then finally it had stopped hurting, and Ryoma started crying out in the pleasure of it. "Aahh!" he suddenly cried out, seeing white, whatever Tezuka had done in that moment, it was like pure pleasure overrode the underlying pain. Tezuka noticed and said "So, your is here?" it was obviously a rhetorical question, but Ryoma looked up at him with a questionable look on his face, then, Tezuka shifted their positions and he started pounding roughly in the spot he had hit, making Ryoma cry out at every thrust.

He had started going faster, was pushing harder, he was pumping Ryoma's member in unison and he was practically pounding the young teen into the bed. Soon, however, Tezuka was finally almost ready to explode. Ryoma, he knew had come so many times that he was starting to have dry orgasm's, painful/pleasurable as they were. "I'm coming, Ryoma" Tezuka finally said, and he then pushed harder and faster than ever, hitting Ryoma's prostate with deadly accuracy, until they both came at the same time, both spent and tired.

For a moment, Tezuka stayed seated in Ryoma, as all his seeds spilled out into the young teen, then he pulled out, and Ryoma smiled and kisssed him before passing smooth ass out. Tezuka felt guilty, he hadn't meant to loose control like that, and there was a bit of blood from where he was too big and it ripped the young teen. He would definatley reftain from having sex again until Ryoma was older.(He can try)

After cleaning Ryoma up, he cleaned himself, then put his clothes back on. Finally when hat was done, he picked Ryoma up and he laid him in his own bed, then lay next to him, his arms holding the boy possessively. Ryoma was now his, for now and forever…

Soon, Tezuka was asleep, slightly worrying about the next morning…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I'm done with my term paper~~ Whoo~

Sorry for taking so long on the update…

My Term paper tried to kill me 0.o T-Terrifying…

Def pair - Tezuka X Ryoma

Def pair - Kawamura X Fuji

Def pair - Momo X Ann(eventual, hopefully soon… there adorable together =3)

Inui X (possible) Kaidou (not sure how I feel about this pair… its iffy)

Def pair - Kikumaru X Oishi

Comments? Please voice( Er… Type ) them. I won't know if you don't say anything.

Good Pairs?

I went a little hard on Ryoma… I know… I have been reading too many ViewFinder books, so Asami's rubbed off a little…Sowwy, Ryoma…

This is probably my longest update, like, ever. Yay~


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer; I do not own Prince Of Tennis Characters, However, I Do Own The Plot And Tenshi No Ryoma.

Chapter Ten: "The Next Morning…"

The next morning, for once, it was Tezuka that had woke up first. Ryoma was always the one getting up first, unless he made sure he was up before the other. Looking down, he noted that Ryoma had his face tucked in his shoulder, and he had completely snuggled up against him. He liked that Ryoma's body and his were so close. He could hear the young teen's heartbeat, and steady breathing. Closing his eyes, he muzzles his face in Ryoma's hair, smelling what smelled like Vanilla Cinnamon. He was surprised that he hadn't smelt it before. It was absolutely intoxicating.

After a while, Ryoma finally woke up, but he didn't want to move. It reeeaaalllyyy hurt when he did. Looking up, Ryoma noticed Tezuka was looking at him. "Are you okay, Ryoma?" he asked, worried as to what the boys body's condition was. Ryoma only nuzzled his head back in Tezuka's shoulder and shook his head. "My back really hurts, and it feels like I fell off a mountain and landed on my butt." Tezuka put his hands around Ryoma's back and took him in a tight hug "I'm Sorry, Ryoma… I had never meant to loose control like that…" at that Ryoma shook his head. "At first it really hurt, but after a while, it felt amazing. I could only feel the pleasure, I couldn't feel the pain… Even if it hurts like crazy now, I'm happy that we did that." Ryoma snuggled even closer to Tezuka, who only wrapped his legs around the smaller boy and curled his whole body so that Tezuka had Ryoma wrapped all around like a shell.

Ryoma happily was surrounded by Tezuka, he liked the warmth that surrounded him. they didn't know how long they were laying there, but soon they could hear people out side running around and yelling things, going about regular business. finally, Tezuka noticed that he had to get up soon, since both he and Ryoma were soon hungry.

Getting up, he told Ryoma to stay in bed until he got back, which Ryoma didn't much have a choice but to listen. Not that he wanted to move anyway, moving hurt too much. So he only nodded and covered up, closing his eye's as Tezuka left the room, hoping to go to sleep a little longer… or at least till Tezuka got back. Ryoma really wanted him to come back though. He liked having him lay next to him.

Tezuka made his way out of the room and out the stairs, hoping slightly that the rest of the group was too busy to notice Ryoma's absence. Walking down, everyone was already there, save Ryoma. It seemed as though they were waiting on him. "Minna, your all up early." he said, looking at the others. they all greeted him happily, enjoying their breakfast. "where is Ryoma-kun?" Fuji asked suddenly "I want to ask him a few more things…" Tezuka, for a moment didn't know what to say, then "He is playing with Karupin. He says he's not been playing with him enough." they all knew how much Ryoma loved his cat so they didn't question it. Sitting down, he listened to everyone's meaning less gabble while not really paying attention to what was being said, when the topic of Hot Springs were brought up… he unknowingly agreed to go the next day.

It wasn't until after he agrees that he noticed what he agreed to, but he didn't mind… he just hoped that Ryoma would be able to walk by then…

When everyone finally went to do their own thing, Tezuka ordered both his and Ryoma's breakfast, and asked for something to take it up to their bedroom with them. The waitress complied and let him borrow a tray, ogling at his good looks and trying to flirt with him all the while.

When he finally made his way back to the room, he saw that Ryoma had still not really moved from where he had left him.

Opening his eye's he was happy that Tezuka was finally back. It had seemed like forever since he had gone to get them food… "Sorry for the wait… it took a little longer than expected." he didn't mention the hot springs yet, he would wait until they were done eating. "Here, I got you Dumpling soup. I know you like dumplings, though it was specially ordered since they didn't have this on the menu." Ryoma accepted gratefully. He loved Dumplings. There was no meat and it was cooked by its self. Taking a bite, he slowly ate his dumplings, he was completely content with everything right now. His Tezuka was eating his food right next to him, and there was not a worry in the world.

When he was finished eating, he quietly sat his food aside and started watching Tezuka finish eating his own food. Truth be told, he liked watching Tezuka eat. It was interesting to watch how he saw Tezuka's jaw moved. It made him wonder what it liked like when he was kissing him.

When Tezuka finally finished, he put both their dishes back on the tray so he could take them back down to be washed. Getting up, he felt a tug on his shirt "Whats wrong Ryoma?" he asked, which Ryoma replied "Stay here…?" he felt that his face was slightly blushed, but Ryoma didn't care. He really didn't want Tezuka to leave him. Nodding, Tezuka removed the covers and laid in the bed with Ryoma, idly played with his long hair. Ryoma enjoyed the sensation of it. Snuggling closer, he pressed himself against the other, enjoying the others well toned chest against his own.

For a long time, he and Tezuka lay there, doing nothing but intertwining their limbs and breathing each others sweet scent. Each content with their position.

After laying down for so long, Ryoma really wanted to get up and move around, "Tezuka-san, I really want to get up… I don't really hurt anymore…"

Tezuka thought for a moment, then nodded. Ryoma sat up slowly, trying to make the uncomfortableness in his lower back fade a bit, not that it was working. Finally coming to a sitting position, he longingly looked to the bathroom. He really wanted a bath right then…

Tezuka, noticing his intence gaze on he bathroom door, silently got up and picked a naked, surprised, and blushing Ryoma up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. All the while, Ryoma blushing furiously, had been attempting to cover himself from Tezuka's view.

Walking in the bathroom, Tezuka undressed himself oddly easily while juggling Ryoma in his hands. Sitting in Tezuka's lap, it was awfully uncomfortable to sit on his butt. But even so… he didn't mind. Leaning back, Ryoma's back pressed against Tezuka's chest, making Tezuka's heart thump against Ryoma's back. He enjoyed it, really, listening to his heartbeat…

Sooner than welcomed, cold water suddenly sprayed on Ryoma's feet. Slightly jumping, Ryoma lightly shivered from the cold. "It won't take that long to warm up…" Tezuka said quietly, waiting for the hot water to make its way to their room.

After a minute, it finally did. And soon he started washing the last reminents of the night before from Ryoma's body so there was only kiss marks remaining… and as to when he did those he had no memory of… he felt guilty. Ryoma was supposed to be eloped in ecstasy for his first time…

Rubbing a finger over a few of the marks on Ryoma's chest, he realized that he liked them being on him. He had marked him as his own. (Tezuka has a possessive side. Yum.) after being soaked from head to toe, Tezuka took a sponge and started slowly going over each of them, rubbing lightly, so that they would not disappear. Even though he knew that it was impossible. Marks wouldn't normally disappear just by washing them.

Making his way down Ryoma's chest, Tezuka thoroughly washed Ryoma's body. Taking extra care of Ryoma's nipples(Making Ryoma flinch slightly and then blush) and slowly made his way down to his stomach and then going lower, cleaning Ryoma with special care.

When he finally got to Ryoma's hips, he slowed down, not sure if hr wanted to go down any further. He decided not to, and started to wash his own body. He was going much faster than he usually did, wanting to hurry and sit down in the bath that was warmed up behind them. Picking Ryoma up again, he put Ryoma in the bath first. He has noticed that Ryoma was being oddly… quiet. Looking down, he noted that Ryoma's face was bright red, and he kept glancing to the wall.

For the moment, however, he decided to ignore it, then he got in opposite of him. The water, since it had bath salts in it(Ryoma's favorite thing) was a murky white that smelled of Vanilla Cinnamon, which explained why Ryoma smells as such. He kind of realized why Ryoma liked them so much, it was very relaxing.

Closing his eye's, he leaned back, relaxing his muscles and making sure his self-control was still rock-hard. It was. That is.. Until Ryoma made the most surprising move ever.

Ryoma suddenly climbed on top of Tezuka and kissed him, catching Tezuka off guard completely.

Ryoma really wanted to kiss Tezuka. He yearned for it. He wanted to feel the warmth of his lips against his own. But… he wanted to instigate it. He wanted to try and make Tezuka yearn for him as much as he yearned for Tezuka.

Little did he know how much Tezuka felt the same. As soon as their lips

contact, Tezuka got hard. How did Ryoma know? Because he could feel it rubbing against his backside. Deepening the kiss, he felt Tezuka respond, his breath hitch and he grabbed the side of the bath. Ryoma leaned back, looking at Tezuka.

Tezuka looked at Ryoma, trying his best to keep control. "Why did you do that so suddenly?" Tezuka asked, and Ryoma blushed. "Because I want to… do it again…" he loved being so close to the other. It was like he had become whole.

Tezuka was stuck… he wanted to do it, but he didn't want to hurt Ryoma again either…

After debating his options and self-control, Tezuka decided to try it… to make Ryoma feel what he should have felt the night before.

Then, shifting Ryoma, he pulled the other into a deep kiss while sticking two fingers in to start stretching it before he entered.

Watching Ryoma's face, Ryoma was bright red, eye's closed, and he was hanging onto Tezuka's shoulders to stable himself. He was embarrassed for some reason, but he didn't know why. Those words brought a blush to his face, and made him want to bury his face in Tezuka's chest.

Ryoma moaned into the kiss, the fingers now inside of him, making it slightly uncomfortable and painful, but not like it was the night before. And after a while, it stopped hurting. In fact, he slightly wanted Tezuka to go deeper, to fill him up further, but how could he give Tezuka the message?

Then he thought about the perfect solution…

The next moment, Ryoma started moving himself closer to Tezuka, then went down, rubbing himself against the other.

Tezuka understood and added another finger. And then another. At this point, Ryoma had his face in Tezuka's neck and his hands were clawing at Tezuka's back. It felt so good, he didn't want it to stop. When Ryoma felt Tezuka pull out, he was almost disappointed, but he wasn't for long.

Soon, Tezuka aligned himself up with Ryoma and started pushing in slowly, being careful as to not to hurt the other. He knew there might be a few lacerations from the night before, and he didn't want to rip them open again.

When Tezuka started pushing his all-too-large member in his Ryoma was suddenly overcome with pain… he pushed his face into Tezuka's neck harder, so he wouldn't scream out in pain. Every inch that Tezuka pushed in equaled a small scream of pain that Ryoma wanted to let out, bur he didn't want to. He asked Tezuka to do this, and he didn't want him to feel guilty.

When finally Tezuka was fully seated inside him, he leaned back slowly and looked at Tezuka in the eyes and smiled lightly. He was happy, even if it did hurt.

Then Tezuka started lifting and bringing Ryoma on top of him, making Ryoma ride Tezuka. It felt different than it did the night before. Tezuka was going much slower, making Ryoma feel no pain, only pleasure. Ryoma tried his best at being quiet, but it didn't seem to work. Small moans would escape his mouth and echo around the room, making Tezuka cant help but nip at Ryoma's neck. He loved to hear Ryoma's voice call out in pleasure.

About two, tiring hours later they were all cleaned up and back in the room, talking about everything, and nothing. Then, Tezuka remembered something. "Ryoma, tomorrow we will be leaving here and going to a near by Onsen. Will you be okay to walk?" Ryoma nodded, a slight blush coloring his cheeks "I will." he said.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Okay so there have been ppl PMing me asking if I could put **Mpreg **somewhere in this FanFic… but I'm not sure… so I'm asking everyone to take a vote. PM me saying whether or not you agree with Ryoma becoming **PREGNATE** or you **DIRAGREE** with him becoming so. (I put those in caps to get ppl's attention)

Remember to take into consideration Ryoma's body. Its different then that of humans, good at adapting, oh and if the vote takes a turn to the conclusion of 'yes, become Mpreg', I will not let in happen while in the hands of evil ppl.

Comments? Please voice( Er… Type ) them. I won't know if you don't say anything.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer; I do not own Prince Of Tennis Characters, However, I Do Own The Plot And Tenshi No Ryoma.

Chapter Eleven: "A Watch with Secrets…" Part one

Picking up his stuff, he packed his clothes and everything that somehow had ended up all over their room. He didn't even remember going near those parts of the room. Tezuka was doing the same. They only had forty five minutes to pick up their stuff and get moving to the Onsen before Fuji threw a conniption fit. He really was looking forward to going early to check in, hoping to lounge around in the water all day. And truthfully? Fuji throwing a fit was something no one wanted to see.

When all was packed and done, everyone gathered in the diner to head out. Fuji was smiling contently, staring happily at Taka, who was blushing at the intense gaze. 'I wonder what that means?' Ryoma thought, hoping that he would never be faced with any such stare. He wondered how Taka-san could withstand such an intense gaze.

Yawning, they made their way out of the Tavern, and to the Onsen. It was a loud walk, they walked through the town, looking at all of the shops, stopping every now and then because someone wanted to look at something. They passed a Jewelry shop, which Fuji wanted to stop, and they all went in and split up. Fuji and Taka went to look at the promise rings, Oishi followed Kikumaru who went to look at charms. Inui was standing near the window, writing in his notebook, with Kaidou sitting in a chair next to him looking out the window at the people passing by. Momoshiro was smiling while talking to one of the employees, her nametag said Ann Ryoma could tell he liked her the way he was talking, and Tezuka excused himself to the bathroom.

Walking around, Ryoma looked at all the rings, and necklaces. They were all beautiful. Walking up to the watch section, he stopped, thinking that Tezuka would look good with a watch on his wrist. Looking, he knew that any one of the watches on display would look amazing on him, but he didn't know what watch to pick.

A near by clerk noticed his curiosity and walked over. "Is there anything pacific your looking for?" the woman asked, blushing, Ryoma said, "it's a present… for someone… because I want something that will remind him of me when he looks at it…" smiling, the woman said "Then I just might know what you might want…" Looking up, he saw the woman usher him to a secluded side of the shop, showing watches, pendants, and charms. Picking up a golden watch, she said "This is a very rare watch. We only get about three every year. This is the last of the watches that was sent to this store." motioning to the side of the watch, she showed him a little button, "There's a secret compartment for you to put a picture or another small object in there." Smiling, Ryoma thought that this would be an amazing present! Buying the watch, which was extremely expensive, nearly wiped out his money. He knew he would have to do something to get more money, but he was still happy.

Not long later, they all headed out to the Onsen, only Ryoma carrying a bag from the Jewelry Shop. Tezuka glancing at him curiously, Ryoma tucked the little bag under his arm.

When they finally made it to the Onsen, they were led to their rooms, but there were only two rooms left for that evening so they had to split the rooms. Fuji, Taka, Ryoma, Tezuka and Momo were in the larger room, while Kaidou, Inui, Kikumaru and Oishi were in the other. Settling down, Ryoma couldn't wait to get in the hot water… like the water from his little cave that was now so far away… grabbing a Yukata, Ryoma happily set out on his own to the open-air men's bath. It was quite full, but it was slightly eerie. He felt as though someone was watching him, not that he was surprised. They probably thought that he was a girl. Pulling his clothes off and putting them in the locker along with his Yukata, Ryoma wrapped a towel around his waist and went into the bath, but he still felt the staring.

Ignoring it, he soaked in the bath until everyone was in the bath except for Fuji, Tezuka and Inui. Apparently they had stayed behind for something. Getting up, completely refreshed, Ryoma made to leave. Momo blushed when he stood up, curious about the reaction, Ryoma said "What is it?" Looking away slightly Momo mummered "Your… body…" looking down, Ryoma blushed bright red, and rushed out, putting his Yukata on in a hurry, grabbing his stuff and ran to the room.

Needless to say, he was completely embarrassed.

Looking in the mirror, Ryoma looked at all the red marks on his body. He had forgotten about that. Re-wraping his Tukata into place, he let his hair cascade around his body, trying to hide any other marks that might show that his clothes didn't hide. Then, he started fretting about what Momo would say when he went into the room after his bath…

Blushing, he quietly walked out of the room, deciding that a quiet walk would do him some good. Putting his hands together in his Yukata sleeves, he walk around the Inn, looking at the other occupants, they were all quietly going about their business in couples.

Slill walking, he noticed that the further he walked great hallway, the less people there were. Yawning, he noted that there was a lot more wealthy looking people, than there ware of regular town-folk. he decided to turn back, he didn't feel as though this was a place for him.

Quickly, he made his way back to the room, where everyone was just getting back as well. Blushing, he went to bed in hopes of that days incident being a dream, ignoring the curious stares of Tezuka and the embarrassed glances of Momo.

Closing his eye's he lay in his Futon in hopes of sleep coming soon.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Shinji sat in his room, deep in thought. He had made his mind up. He was going to take Echizen Ryoma back. Back to Hanamura Sensei. She would be delighted, he knew, but he also knew what the consequences would be. Her time would be absorbed with the boy, making less time for him… non-the-less, he was taking him back. He just had to figure a way to get him to go. So he started planning.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Waking up the next morning, they all got dressed and decided to go walk to the library. Ryoma happily went along. They hardly ever went to a library, and this time there was something Ryoma wanted to look up so thirty minutes later they were walking out the doors, Ryoma wore a black Kimono with Cherry Blossom tree's climbing up the fabric and pink trimming. He wasn't the only one though, there was one other person wearing a Kimono. Fuji was also wearing a Kimono. His, however, was a dark purple with a gold Obi and gold trimming. Plain, but it looked good with his light colored hair.

Walking up to the library, he had never seen such a large library. He was excited to see all the books that the building held. He wished he hadn't left Karupin at the Onsen, for he loved to have him is his lap while he read the different books.

Walking up the steps, Kikumaru had decided that it would be fun to walk on his hands aalll the way up them. It was funny to Ryoma. He wondered if he could ever be able to be so balanced to be able to do that.

At the doors, Ryoma noticed that there were no books to be seen through the windows, "I don't see any books…" he stated, bluntly disappointed. Fuji chuckled "this building hold more than a library. It holds a municipal center as well." Ryoma had no idea what that was, but he nodded a conformation anyway. So he followed silently, behind them. After a few moments they entered large wooden doors, into a giant room, the walls were lined with tall shelves, and there were computers(something Ryoma was not comfortable being around), and in the middle, there were rows of shelves there as well. Towards the windows, there were some tables, a few of them filled with students studying for school. School… Ryoma had never been to a school… he usually self taught himself anything he felt he needed to know. He would go to the book store every now and then when he went to the fish market…

Ryoma slightly missed the tranquility of his little mountain valley… be he loved being with Tezuka and the rest of them just as much… walking around, he strayed slightly away from the rest of them and found a book on speaking English. He thought it would be fun to learn another language. He went to a corner table under the sunlight and began reading. He didn't know how long he sat there, and he was only half way through with the book,(Which was over 1000 pages long(fast reader…)) when he heard someone whispering in the corner. Looking over, he didn't recognize them. There was a small group of three people. One was a tall dark skinned boy with a cap on his head, and the other a tall, but petite looking man with a beautiful face. He had dark bluish hair, with a green bandana holding the hair out of his face. The other was a scary looking boy with eye's that reminded him of Kaidou-san's eye's, but either way… he didn't feel right being around them. Getting up from where he sat, he took his book and went to find Tezuka and the others when he passed a notice board. Looking up, there was a small piece of paper that said "Bounty Hunters Association Yearly Meeting" he paled and read the dates. It was in a few days. Suddenly, he felt sick. His head swam lightly, and he felt as though he needed to sit down, but more than that. He wanted to be with his friends.

After finding his friends, he saw that they were all laughing, and smiling happily. He decided not to tell them, but they could tell that something was wrong though. As soon as he got to them, he sat right between Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, and Oishi. They asked what was wrong but Ryoma didn't answer. In fact, he didn't show any acknowledgment at all that they were heard at all so they dropped it… for now.

Not too long afterwards, they all started getting ready to leave, saying they would come back the next day. Ryoma didn't want to, but he didn't want to dampen the others hearty mood so he didn't say anything. He really didn't want to be anywhere near the town… since that was where the meeting was being held.

Walking out the doors, this time there was a book for people to sign their names, without thinking, Ryoma signed with 'Ryoma' instead of a fake name, and they left. Ryoma felt oddly anxious. He felt like there was a bad Omen hanging over his head. The others noticed his gloomy mood and decided to stop somewhere along the way. Walking through town, Kikumaru noticed a small traveling zoo, and decided that Ryoma would like to go in there. In fact they all agreed with him too. So they veered off course and, luckily for them it had just opened so there wasn't anyone else there. The person in charge was a tall man, wearing a long cloak and facecloth. Facecloth's weren't rare, so they thought nothing of it when they entered. First there was a small amount of animals outside, a few goats, pigs, ponys, ducks, chickens, and rabbits. Ryoma especially liked the rabbits. They were really soft. Then they noticed the small trailer with a banner saying "the world of cats" and, all at once, they went in. as soon as they went in the curtins closed and there was a loud bang…

Ryoma's heart pounded. He was terrified. Then thr curtind surroundin them moved, revealing that they were in a massive prison like cage. Ryoma started shivering uncontrollably as the cloaked man started walking over, sliding off his cloak and facecloth. "Echizen Ryoma." was all he stated. Ryoma's world went black._/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Tezuka, who had been attempting to hide Ryoma from view, suddenly heard a low thud. Looking behind him, he saw that Ryoma had passed out. Bending down, Tezuka picked him up hurriedly. "Yaro…" Momo mummored, then "What do you want?" Shinji smiled. "Sensei has been looking for this child quite a while. His father has been sick with worry. It is time for him to come home, you kidnappers!" they were stunned. Them, kidnappers? HAH! "We will not send him back to that place!" Momo yelled, Kaidou next to him hissed in agreement.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Shinji said, at the carriage was recovered and a sickly sweet smell started pouring in through the curtains, a white fog-like substance started gathering at there feet. Suddenly Tezuka spoke up "Cover your noses! Quickly!" they did, but it was too late. They started feeling slightly woozy and each slowly passed into unconsciousness. _/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Okay so there have been ppl PMing me asking if I could put **Mpreg **somewhere in this FanFic… but I'm not sure… so I'm asking everyone to take a vote. PM me saying whether or not you agree with Ryoma becoming **PREGNATE** or you **DIRAGREE** with him becoming so. (I put those in caps to get ppl's attention)

Remember to take into consideration Ryoma's body. Its different then that of humans, good at adapting, oh and if the vote takes a turn to the conclusion of 'yes, become Mpreg', I will not let in happen while in the hands of evil ppl.

Agree: 9

Disagree: 3

**Other: There is also the possibility of me writing 2 sides of this story, one of the NONMPREG and one with MPREG If you have already voted, say so and I will just switch one vote to the Other**

Comments? Please voice( Er… Type ) them. I won't know if you don't say anything.

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
